Amor De Luna
by asira shesskago
Summary: Es la continuacion de "Amor que nacio bajo las cenizas de la traicion" ,sesshoumaruXkagome,SanMIr.Kagome no sabe que hacer ESTA Embarazada Sesshoumaru como lo tomara Sonfic REVIEEW PORFIS
1. Mil DISCULPAS TT

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer **

"**Amor que nació bajo las cenizas de la traición"**

**ya que me borraron el fic y después de tanto pensarlo decidí hacer este nuevo fic solo tome los 3 últimos del anterior fic ya para que le entendieran y también por ahí hacer unas modificaciones por lo cual no son iguales ahora si que MIL DISCULPAS yo también estoy muy apenada y como que ya no valdría la pena subirlo de nuevo ya que seria mucho para esperar el nuevo Cáp. .**

**también pensé en hacer un pequeño resumen de cómo estaría la historia para que aquellos que no hayan leído el anterior fic son algunos cambios que le hice y muchas cosas mas **

**además me desmorone por completo y si me dolió ya que pues ese era mi primer fic pero bueno son pruebas que debo de afrontar y además espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes y también agradecer de su apoyo a aquellos lectores que se tomaron la molestia primero en leerlo y sobretodo dejar revieww **

**GRACIAS MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A YOKOTSUNO QUE SIEMPRE APOYO AL FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO , TAMBIEN A MOTOKO ARTEMIS , SAIKO KATSUNA , HAMIKO AYANAMI , YUNAKI DASUU , THESESSHOGRUPIE , Y OTROS QUE TAMBIEN LO LEYERON SOLO ESTE SERA LA INTRODUCCION PARA ADENTRARNOS NUEVAMENTE AL FIC **

"**LA FUNCION DEBE CONTINUAR" **

"**Un Relato del Rencor al Amor, después de una Traición"**

como siempre en una batalla contra naraku este les pone una trampa rapta a kikyo para luego intercambiarla por kagome en la cual inuyasha accede dejándola inconsciente a kagome , naraku completa el trato y se la lleva para luego matarla y absorber sus almas , en ese momento llega sesshoumaru para atacar a naraku este escapa y el ve a kagome y desde luego la revive , después el equipo de inuyasha se desmorona provocando la ira de sus amigos por hacer semejante bajeza .

un tiempo después sesshoumaru le regala un traje de sacerdotisa las cuales sus mangas son rosas y protegen a kagome también descubre el nuevo paradero de naraku que es hacia china así que decidió dejar a Rin con jaken mientras que haría su viaje junto con kagome y A-un , en este viaje sucederían muchas cosas entre las cuales la atracción y el cariño mutuo que se tomarían entre sesshoumaru y kagome , y mas en el momento cuando en una de las tantas batallas kagome se encuentra con inuyasha y ella redefine sus sentimientos dejando en claro a quien amaba en verdad y sobre todo haciendo que inuyasha nuevamente fuera libre quitándole su collar bajo los efectos de unos pergaminos , después de todo aquello kagome se entrega a sesshoumaru y así se forma la nueva pareja , pero no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas ya que naraku trama un emboscada para atrapar a las dos mikos y otro nuevo enemigo aparece akago hijo menor de naraku , quien se encargara de atrapar a kagome para luego llevársela no obstante kagome ya había terminado con la vida de kanna .

todos dan con el paradero de naraku e incluso kouga que se une con miroku , sango y shippo en esos momentos ellos ven a kagome inconsciente siendo llevada por akago , mientras que ya habian capturado a kikyo quien esta traiciona kagome haciéndola creer que escaparía con ella tomándola por los brazos y de alguna forma desactivar el poder tan misterioso de su traje , naraku decide poner a kagome con akago formándole una ilusión para que su mente y corazón se confundieran y así poder expulsar sus almas . Todo marchaba conforme al plan , inuyasha se encuentra con sus amigos y otra vez se unen pero unas ramas extrañas toman desapercibidos a inuyasha y kouga hundiéndolos en la tierra mientras que sesshoumaru ya había llegado al castillo de naraku

naraku le quita los fragmentos a kouga y hace que salga el capullo donde se encontraba kagome y akago para que lo vieran los dos hermanos y de igual forma tambien le quita los fragmentos que traia kagome mientras ambos hermanos no sabia que hacer naraku solto un tipo veneno que haria que se uniesen ala ilusion de kagome solo dejandolos como espectadores ante la desesperada situación en la que se encontraba kagome siendo que esta habia olvidado todo antes de aquella traición que le hizo inuyasha pero seguia teniendo esas visiones donde le mostraban una mirada mientras que le habia robado la identidad de inuyasha haciendo creer a kagome que era el verdadero justo cuando el falso inuyasha se disponia besar a kagome esta se siente incomada y por fin persive la energia maligna que estaba en sus pensamientos asi que ella vuelve a recuperar sus recuerdos y le dice que ella ya no lo ama si no ama a sesshoumaru , mientras que el verdadero inuyasha lo escucha de la voz de kagome , mientras que sango y miroku ya habian llegado pero naraku ya habia matado a kohaku por sacarle los fragmentos , kagome destruye el capullo y por fin comienza la pelea .

luego de que todos unieran sus poderes lograron destruirlo según ya que su lugar lo habia tomado akago y este escapo , asi que solo dejo la perla kikyo trato de tomarla pero la perla la rechazo con semejante poder volviendose negra y ya casi tirando a kikyo y cuando se da cuenta de ello kagome se acerca a kikyo alza sus manos para tratar de purificar y ambas siguen el ritual pero la perla le salen grietas y se parte ala mitad .

todos quedan sorprendidos pero una esencia sale y se escucha que es la voz de midoriko quien esta le advierte que cada mitad de la perla representaba el corazon de sus guardianas y que solo la elegida podra unirla y desaparecerla completamente , cada miko observa su mitad y se dan cuenta que una es obscura y otra normal pero un pequeño punto negro , en si kikyo se quedo con con el fragmento negro y kagome con el normal , alfil y al cabo kagome observa que sango esta muy triste y pide de favor a sesshoumaru que reviva a kohaku cosa que el acepto dejando muy sorprendidos a todos


	2. Tomando un camino diferente

TOMANDO CAMINOS DIFERENTES

Ciertamente después de todo lo sucedido todos decidieron hacer un descanso y nuevas rumbos en la vida se tendrian que seguir ...

Shippo: Y AHORA QUE CHICOS

Kouga. YO MEJOR ME IRE CON LA MANADA NOS VEREMOS! !! ! !!

Miroku: COMO SIEMPRE KOUGA SE VA

Sango: PERO SABEMOS QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER

Shippo: SI ESO ES CIERTO MMM

Cuando de pronto se escucho una voz que salia del pelaje de kirara

Mioga: PERO TODAVIA QUEDA LA INCOGNITA DE QUIEN SERA LA ELEGIDA

Miroku: SI UNA MUJER

Sango: QUE A UN NO NACE

Miroku: MIOGA QUE HACES AQUÍ

Mioga: YOO.....

Shippo: COMO SIEMPRE ECONDIENDOTE

Sango : ESO SI PERO NO IMPORTA POR AHORA

Miroku: ALMENOS TODOS DEBEMOS TOMAR UN DESCANSO

Mioga: VI TODO Y ME ENTRISTESE VER A MI AMO ASI

Shippo: SII Y DONDE ESTA INUYASHA

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el suelo muy desapartado de los demas mas sin embargo escuchaba muy claramente la platica

Miroku: MEJOR SERA QUE VAYA CON ESE MUCHACHITO ESPEREN AQUÍ

Sango: ESTABIEN

Miroku se acerco a inuyasha y...

Inuyasha: QUE QUIERES MIROKU(algo serio)

Miroku: PUES COMO VERAS LA BATALLA A TERMINADO POR EL MOMENTO

Inuyasha: SI ESE MALDITO ESCAPO

Miroku: BUENO ESO SI PERO LA PERLA YA NO ESTA EN SUS MANOS

Inuyasha: Y ESO QUE AMBAS SE FUERON A NOSE DONDE

Miroku(pensamientos) SE REFIERE A KAGOME Y KIKIO , QUE LE DIRE?

Miroku:(suspiro) MI AMIGO SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VALLAMOS SI

Inuyasha: LO MEJOR SERA QUE TE VALLAS CON SANGO Y SHIPPO

Miroku: A DONDE IRAS ¿?

Inuyasha: IRE CON TOTOSAI , NECESITO QUE LE DE UNA BUENA ARRAGLADA AMI ESPADA

Miroku: COMO QUIERAS INUYASHA

Inuyasha se escuchaba serio mas no triste se puso de pie y junto con miroku se juntaron con los demas

Sango: A DONDE IRAS INUYASHA

Inuyasha: IRE CON TOTOSAI

Mioga: YO LO ACOMPAÑO AMO

Inuyasha: COMO SEA

Shippo: QUE LASTIMA QUE TODO TERMINE ASI

Sango: SE QUE LA BATALLA NO ACABADO AUN PERO TENGO DE CERCA AMI UNICO FAMILIAR A KOHAKU

Miroku: SI ESO SI MIENTRAS MI AGUJERO NEGRO SEGUIRA CRECIENDO

Inuyasha: LO SIENTO MUCHO

Miroku: DESCUIDA INUYASHA TU SABES CON QUE ME CONSOLARE(haciendo cara de libidinoso)

Sango: MMMM

Shippo: Y A DONDE IRE YO

Sango: PUEDES VENIR CONMIGO SHIPPO ASI YA NO ESTARIA TAN SOLA

Miroku: BUENO SANGO ME PERMITIRIAS AYUDARTE A RECONSTRUIR TU ALDEA

Esto sorprendio mucho ala exterminadora y desde luego acepto tan solo con mover la cabeza ya que se habia puesto bien colorada

Inuyasha: NOS VEMOS PRONTO CHICOS

Sango: INUYASHA YA SABES DONDE ENCONTRARNOS

Miroku: LUCIA ALGO DEMACRADO

Shippo: SI

Sango: AHORA ME PREGUNTO COMO ESTARA KAGOME

Miroku: DESCUIDA SEGURAMENTE SESSHOUMARU LA ESTARA CUIDANDO

Shippo: SOLO ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN

Sango: SEGURO ELLA ES UNA CHICA MUY FUERTE A PESAR DE SUS 16 AÑOS

Miroku: SI QUIEN IBA A DECIRLO HEMOS ESTADO EN BUSCA DE NARAKU Y LA PERLA POR MAS DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO

Shippo: ESO SI BUENO VAMONOS

De alguna u otra forma llego hachi el sirviente mapache del monje

Miroku HA CHI QUE SORPRESA LLEGAS EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO

Ha chi: SI MONJE ES QUE SEGUI SU AROMA Y PUES ESTOY ASUS SERVICIOS

Miroku: LLEVAMOS ALA ALDEA DE SANGO SI?

Ha chi: SI MOJE MIROKU

Y asi todos subieron en la espalda de este y volaron lejos perdiendose en los cielos ,lo que menos sabian es que habia tambien quedado una sobreviviente kagura...

Kagura: DESCANSEN POR EL MOMENTO QUE EL GRAN NARAKU VOLVERA

Pero no estaba sola si no que tambien se encontraba a su lado kaguya quien esta tenia un bebe en brazos

Kaguya: QUE PLANEA HACER NARAKU?

Kagura: ESPERA NO COMAS ANSIAS ESTE BEBE QUE TIENES EN BRAZOS ES NARAKU SU ENERGIA FUE CANALIZADA EN ESE CUERPO

Kaguya: YA VEO ASI QUE TENEMOS QUE CUIDAR AL BEBE

Kagura: SI MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS QUE LA ELEGIDA VUELVA A ESTE MUNDO

Kaguya: LLEVARA AÑOS EN ENCONTRARLA

Kagura: SI PERO ESOS AÑOS SERVIRAN YA QUE NARAKU SERA JOVEN Y CON MUCHA ENERGIA MIENTRAS ESTOS TONTOS ENVEJECERAN

Kaguya: YA VEO PERO SOLO AFECTARAS A LA EXTERMINADORA Y AL MONJE PERO NO ALA MIKO ,EL HANYOU ,SU HERMANO YOUKAI Y LA REENCARNACION DE LA MIKO

Kagura: NO LO SE SOLO NARAKU NOS ORDENO ESO

Kagura(pensamientos) YA QUE ESTE BEBE NO TIENE EL CORAZON DE UN HUMANO SOLO DE UN MALDITO MONSTRUO

Kaguya: ENTONCES VAMONOS

Kagura(pensamientos) SESSSHOUMARU PREPARATE POR QUE EN ADELANTE YA NADA SERA LO MISMO ....

Asi la manipuladora del viento y kaguya se fueron junto a una parbada de monstruos esperando asi la nueva elegida y claro el nuevo naraku que ahora era tan solo un bebe

Por otro lado en un castillo muy descuidado una miko descansaba de las graves heridas que tenia mientras la cuidaba un youkai

Kagome abrio lentamente los ojos se encontraba recostado en un cuarto

Kagome: SESSHOUMARU ...

Kagome: DONDE ESTOY

Sesshoumaru: YA ESTAS MEJOR

Kagome: SI AUNQUE ESTOY UN POCO ADOLORIDA

Kagome se levanto y se encontraba sentada frente a sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ESTAS EN OTRO DE MIS CASTILLO ERA EL MAS CERCANO

Kagome: YA VEO

Sesshoumaru: CUANTAS COSAS HAN PASADO

Kagome: SI PERO ... ALMENOS ESTOY A TU LADO

Kagome agacho la cabeza y sesshoumaru vio unnos cristales de agua como caian del rostro de su amada

Kagome: ME ASUSTE MUCHO

La joven miko de un impluso abrazo al youkai

Kagome: TENIA MIEDO DE OLVIDARTE

Sesshoumaru se quedo callado ,sorprendido por los impulsos de kagome mientras ella se aferraba a el con un abrazo

Sesshoumaru: KAGOME

Ella escucho la vos de el y se sorprendio aun mas por que tambien le correspondia el abrazo

Sesshoumaru: SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO

El corazon de kagome estaba lleno de gozo y sonrio vio a sesshoumaru de frente se sonrojo un poco y lo beso

Sesshoumaru: VEN

Kagome: SI

Sesshoumaru ayudo a levantar a kagome caminaron todo el pasillo hasta que se metieron a otro cuarto para que finalmente abrieran la ultima puerta que daba paso aun jardin algo descuidado

Kagome: ES MUY BONITO

Sesshoumaru: SI TODAS ESTAS FLORES LAS CUIDABA MI MADRE

Kagome: OSEA QUE EN ESTE CASTILLO VIVIA TU MAMA?

Sesshoumaru: SI ES MAS PEQUEÑO QUE EL CASTILLO DONDE ESTA RIN Y JAKEN

Sesshoumaru: PERO ME GUSTA POR QUE ES ALGO MODESTO

Kagome: YA VEO

Sesshoumaru: POR ESO QUIERO QUE VIVAS AQUÍ CONMIGO EN ESTE PALACIO

Kagome se quedo algo pensativa no estaba segura si eso realmente queria ademas ella no habia sido criada para ser ama de casa y su madre , ella que diria estaba indispuesta su mundo y este eran completamente distintos pero no era excusa para que ella mintiera necesitaba tiempo y una promesa que cumplir ademas que no habia visto a su familia en varios meses

Kagome: YO NO SE QUE DECIR SESSHOUMARU ...

Sesshoumaru: TE ENDIENDO

Kagome: YOO.....

Sesshoumaru: TAMBIEN ES NECESARIO QUE VEAS A TU FAMILIA Y QUE ACOMPLETES TODOS TUS OBJETIVOS

Kagome: YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE PERO DAME MAS TIEMPO SI

Sesshoumaru: SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE ADEMAS

Sesshoumaru: ESTE CASTILLO TODAVIA NO ESTA LISTO, SOLO QUERIA QUE TU LO SUPIERAS

Sesshoumaru sabia que ella tambien tenia cosas que hacer un objetivo por alcanzar fuese el que fuese

Sesshoumaru: ENTONCES SOLO TE ABRAZARE

Kagome y sesshoumaru disfrutaban de su amor ; mientras una miko llena de fuerzas y con algo de melancolia se dirigia aun lugar de retiro espiritual donde habian muchas jovencitas entrenando para ser mikos guiadas por una superiora

Yukari: QUE BUENO TENER A UNA MIKO CON MAS EXPERIENCIA

Kikio: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ACEPTARME

Kikio platicaba con una de las mas jóvenes del lugar ciertamente todas o gran mayoria no sabian identificar o ver presencias sobrenaturales como lo era kikio

Yukari: Y DIGAME COMO SE LLAMA USTED

Kikio: MMM KIKIO Y USTED

Yukari; PUES ME LLAMO YUKARI ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENAS AMIGAS

Kikio se sintio algo rara después de tantos años alguien le ofrecia su amistad desde luego kikio no pudo dirigirle una mirada de esas que matan si no que ella observo la dulzura de esa jovencita

Kikio: POR QUE NO YUKARI ADEMAS NECESITARE AYUDA

Yukari: SI CUENTA CONMIGO , YA VERAS QUE TAMBIEN LA SUPERIORA TE ACEPTARA

Kikio: Y CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES

Yukari: PUES TENGO APENAS 13 Y USTED KIKIO

Kikio dudo mucho en decirle su verdadera edad pero estratégicamente le responderia a yukari

Kikio: PUES DE CUANTOS PAREZCO EHH ¿

Yukari: PUES YO CREO QUE UNOS ...

Naru: 17 NO ES ASI , BUENOS DIAS

Yukari: SUPERIORA NARU (haciendole reverencia)

Kikio: SUPERIORA( haciendole tambien reverencia)

La superiora era de la estatura de kikio muy joven como de 25 años una mirada tranquila ni rencor muy diferente ala de kikio

Naru: MI NOMBRE ES NARU Y SOY LA ENCARGADA DE ESTE RECINTO

Naru: BIENVENIDA Y SU NOMBRE ES...

Kikio: KIKIO SUPERIORA

Naru: MUY BIEN KIKIO VE CON YUKARI PARA QUE TE ENSEÑE TU DORMITORIO

Y asi kikio habia sido admitida aquel recinto mientras inuyasha se encontraba con totosai y mioga

Totosai: ASI QUE ESE DEMONIO ESCAPO

Inuyasha: SI ESO SUCEDIÓ

Mioga: PERO FALTA POR ENCONTRAR ALA ELEGIDA QUE SE ENCARGARA DE UNIR LA PERLA

Inuyasha: SI . PERO POR EL MOMENTO ESO NO INTERESA

Totosai: BIEN TU ESPADA YA ESTA QUEDANDO INUYASHA YA LA TENIAS MUY DESCUIDADA

Inuyasha: BUENO ENTONCES TE DEJO ME IRE A DORMIR UN POCO

Totosai: MMM INUYASHA SE COMPORTA DE UNA MANERA MUY MADURA EHHH

Mioga: SI EL POBRE DE MI AMO LA AH PASADO MUY MAL

Totosai: ENTIENDO PERO AUN ASI TENEMOS QUE ESTAR SIEMPRE ASU LADO ESO NOS LO ORDENO SU PADRE EL GRAN INUTAESSHO

Mioga: SI TIENES RAZON

E incluso totosai y mioga se comportaron muy prudentes ante aquella situación que padecia el hijo menor del gran youkai , inuyasha se retiro y vio un arbol en el cual se recargo para descansar un poco ante todo aquello que le habia sucedido

Inuyasha: (pensamientos) LA QUE VIVIO , LA QUE ME SELLO Y MURIO Y VOLVIO A REENCARNAR VINIENDO DEL FUTURO LA MISMA QUE OLVIDO TODO Y SANO MIS HERIDAS DEL OSCURO PASADO ,MAS SIN EMBARGO SE ENFRENTARON TANTO PASADO COMO FUTURO Y CEGADO YO CAMBIE SU VIDA POR SU ANTIGUA EXISTENCIA ....

Inuyasha(pensamientos) : PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO SI AMBAS NO SON IGUALES SOLO ALGUNA VEZ SIN QUE ME DIESE CUENTA SU AMOR FUE EL MISMO ... FUE EL MISMO

Inuyasha mientras decia todo eso pasaron imágenes de todos sus recuerdos que tenia hacia ambas los momentos felices y tristes los que lo hicieron reir y llorar todo aquello que su corazon no podia olvidar ni tampoco callar

Inuyasha: KAGOME .... KIKIO ...

Mientras tanto sango y kohaku se encontraban en la aldea de exterminadores

Sango: NOS TOMARA MUCHO TIEMPO EN RECONSTRUIRLA

Kohaku: SI ES CIERTO PERO CREO QUE SOY UNA CARGA PARA USTED

Sango: TE EQUIVOCAS Y SIEMPRE TE LO DIRE Y NO ME CANSARE ERES MI HERMANO SI

Kohaku: BUENO COMO QUIERAS SEÑORITA MAS BIEN DICHO HERMANA

Sango: BUENO NOS QUEDA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE PARA RECONSTRUIR UNA NUEVA VIDA

Kohaku: ESTE BIEN

Sango: BUENO , MANOS ALA OBRA

Pero alo lejos se escuchaba una voz que le gritaba a sango

Miroku: ESPERA SANGO NO EMPIESEN SIN NOSOTROS

Shippo: SI SANGUITO NOSOTROS TE AYUDAREMOS A RECONSTRUIR TU ALDEA

Sango: GRACIAS AMIGOS

Miroku: MUY BIEN TRAIGO TODO EL MATERIAL QUE NECESITAREMOS

Sango: PERO NO VEO NADA

Shippo: ES QUE LO TRAE HACHI

Kohaku: QUE BUENO GRACIAS

Miroku: PUES QUE NO TODOS SOMOS UN EQUIPO

Shippo: AUNQUE ALGUNOS DE NOSOTROS NOS ENCONTREMOS SEPARADOS NUESTROS CORAZONES SEGUIRAN UNIDOS

Sango: SI TIENEN RAZON

Y asi tambien sango miroku shippo y kohaku tambien comenzrian un nuevo plano en su vida almenos un tiempo para descansar y por lo menos ser felices

EL NUEVO AMANECER ...

Kikio se levanto muy tempranodel dormitorio y se fue a una capilla donde se arrodillo y comenzo a orar

Naru: CON QUE NECESITAS ORAR PARA PURIFICAR LA PERLA

Kikio: SI ASI ES SUPERIORA

Naru: PERO NO CREES QUE PRIMERO DEBES PURIFICAR TU CORAZON

Kikio abrio los ojos voltio hacia donde se encontraba la superiora para responderle

Kikio: YOO

Naru: DESCUIDA NECESITAS CUMPLIR TU MISION

Kikio: ACASO SABE MI VERDADERA APARIENCIA PUEDO ATREVERME A DESTRUIRLA

Naru: SI PERO ESO NO ME INTERESA , CIERTAMENTE PUEDO VER LA PRECENCIAS ,PERO SI VENISTE A ESTE RECINTO ES POR QUE A PESAR DE ESA ENERGIA MALIGNA QUE GUARDAS , DESEAS ENCONTRAR PAZ A TU CORAZON

Kikio: TENGO COMO MISION PURIFICAR ESTE FRAGMENTO DE LA PERLA PERO ...

Naru: ENCUENTRA EL EQUILIBRIO SOLO ESO POR ESO NO TE CUESTIONARE MAS NO ES NECESARIO QUE POR CAUSA MIA PERTURBE MAS TU CORAZON

Naru: ADEMAS HACE FALTA QUE ALGUIEN MAS SEA LA INSTRUCTORA DE ESTAS APRENDICES

Naru se retiro y se fue mientras kikio la miraba algo sorprendia y por que no admirada

Kikio(pensamientos) LA ESENCIA DE LA SUPERIORA TRANSMITE MUCHA PAZ , ALMENOS PUEDO CREER QUE AQUÍ MI CORAZON DESCANSARA Y PODRE PENSAR QUE ALFIN ESTOY VIVIENDO ..

Yukari: SEÑORITA KIKIO SEÑORITA KIKIO

Kikio: QUE SUCEDE YUKARI

Yukari: LA SUPERIORA ME DIJO QUE USTED SERA LA NUEVA MAESTRA

Kikio: YOO

Yukari: SI MI COMPAÑERA Y YO ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTAS

Miyu: BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA MI NOOMBRE ES MIYU Y ESTOY MU CONTENTA QUE ALGUIEN MAS NOS ENSEÑE ME SIENTO COMPLACIDA

Kikio: BUENO POR QUE NO LES ENSEÑARE LA HERBOLARIA Y QUE METODOS DE CURACION TIENE

Yukari: QUE BIEN SEREMOS LAS MEJORES APRENDICES QUE TENGA SEÑORITA KIKIO

Miyu : SI LAS MEJORES VENGA SE DONDE HAY MUCHAS PLANTAS PARA QUE NOS ENSEÑE

Kikio; DEACUERDO LAS ACOMPAÑARE

Kikio sonrio un poco y acompaño a sus nuevas aprendices mientras naru las obserbaba y sabia que haria un buen efecto hacia la tranquilidad del corazon de kikio ...

Pero con kagome pasaba algo diferente habia tomado la decisión de volver con su familia y tener algo mas de tiempo para pensar

Kagome: BUENO TENGO QUE IRME

Sesshoumaru: SI LO SE ...

Kagome: VOLVERE EN DOS MESES SI nn

Sesshoumaru: TE ESPERARE ANDA VETE YA LSO TUYOS ESTARAN DESEOSOS DE VERTE

Kagome: SI HASTA SIEMPRE

Kagome abrazo a sesshoumaru sabia que no queria separarse de el pero tambien tenia otro amor el de su familia ademas tenia que continuar con la mision de la perla

Sesshoumaru: ANDA MONTA A A-UN

Kagome: SI CUIDATE

Kagome se fue y desaparecia su silueta mientras sesshoumaru observaba y sabia que el tiempo no seria cruel con ellos ya que pasaria rapido para tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos

Cuando kagome llego al pozo y preparada para brincar un estironcito recibio por parte de su dragon a-un

Kagome: QUE PASA A-UN

El dragon de dos cabezas en una de ella tenia en su ocico un collar con un dije de luna ,dandole asi a entender que era para ella proveniente de sesshoumaru

Kagome: QUE BONITO DIJE GRACIAS VOLVERE PRONTO SOLO SERAN DOS MESES

Y asi salto al otro lado del pozo donde se encontraba su epoca pero sin darse cuenta que era observada por inuyasha ....

**Y NO ME CANSO DE AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLO QUE LEEN ESTE FIC**


	3. Amor de luna

**Amor de luna...**

Kagome ahora estaba en la epoca actual asi que camino hacia su casa cuando descubrio que todas las puertas estaban cerradas y en una de ella habia un escrito de su madre que decia que habian tenido que salir solo por 4 dias ya que tuvo que ir a un paseo escolar por souta .

Kagome: EHH QUE COSA , BUENO ALMENOS ESTARE SOLA PERO ALMENOS ME SERVIRA PARA DESCANSAR E IR ALA ESCUELA

Asi que kagome saco las llaves de la pequeña bodega ahí siempre las guardaba asi que cuando por fin pudo entrar asu casa lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en su cama , pero algo no andaba bien en ese momento miles de recuerdos la rodeaban entre ellos a inuyasha donde alguna vez vino aquí a su cuarto y de como supo decirse y no confundir su amor verdadero por una vieja ilusion

Kagome: ALMENOS ESTARE TRANQUILA EN ESTE LUGAR (mientras subia al pozo)

**Estoy enamorada...**

**Estoy enamorada... **

Cuando habia llegado ala cima de pozo vio la figura de inuyasha

Inuyasha": KAGOME QUE HACES AQUÍ PENSE QUE VOLVERIAS EN UNA SEMANA

Kagome: ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON MI MAMA (sollozando de nuevo)

Inuyasha": PERO KA...

Se veia la figura de ellos dos desde luego el ser que habrian creando en sus pensamientos de ella actuaba de la misma forma que el verdadero inu

Inuyasha: QUE SUCEDE OTRA VEZ ROBARON MI IDENTIDAD

Inuyasha: QUE PASA NO PUEDO MOVERME

Sesshoumaru tambien estaba en las mismas que inuyasha pero lo raro es que el no decia ninguna palabra ; mientras tanto lo que sucedia con kagome

(nota: " bueno al falso inuyasha le pondre estos signos de admiracion""" y el verdadero no tendra nada EJEMPLO inuyasha""" el falso y el verdadero normal)

Inuyasha": NO LLORES ASI POR FAVOR (acercandose a ella)

Kagome: PERO ES QUE...

**No me busques más,**

**No puedo evitar pensar en su amor**

**Cuando estás aquí **

**Yo tengo, tengo un amor,**

**Deja de mirarme así, por favor**

Kagome: (pensamientos) QUE PASA OTRA VEZ ESA VISION

Kagome(pensamiento) QUIEN ERES TU, LA LUNA Y AQUELLOS CEREZOS

_Estoy perdida por su mirada_

_Lo arruinaría por una noche de pasión_

Inuyasha": KAGOME ..(esta vez abrazandola)

Kagome: POR QUE LO HACES INUYASHA SI TU QUIERES A KIKIO ; ESO YA LO HABIAMOS HABLADO

Kagome: pensamientos) QUE ME PASA POR SIENTO ALGO MUY EXTRAÑO ME SIENTO INCOMODA

**Estoy enamorada de alguien real**

**, no lo tomes personal **

**Tengo ganas de algo especial,**

**No incluye la infidelidad**

**Tal vez no me tengas que tocar,**

**Tal vez no te tengas que acercar**

**Puedo fallar, estoy enamorada de alguien real**

Inuyasha": ESO NO ES CIERTO KAGOME (abranzandola con mucho mayor fueza)

**Es el traicionar al que no te ve**

**A un amor real por algo sensual **

**No puedo ni respirar,**

**Mi conciencia me podría matar**

**Atraerte a ti da algo de emoción,**

**Es solo pasión y no hay corazón **

**Yo nunca podría cambiar (Nunca podría cambiar...) **

**Un simple espejismo por la verdad**

Kagome: ES QUE NO SE YO ....

Mundo real:::::::

Naraku: JAJAJA SUS ALMAS ESTAN BRILLANDO ;VAMOS CONFUNDE SU MENTE Y SU CORAZON ...

**Estoy perdida por su mirada,**

**Lo arruinaría por una noche de pasión**

Inuyasha:" DEJAME DEMOSTRARTELO ( acercandose hacia los labios de kagome

Kagome: YO.....

**Estoy enamorada de alguien real, **

**No lo tomes personal (No, no lo tomes personal...)**

**Tengo ganas de algo especial, no incluye la infidelidad **

**Tal vez no me tengas que tocar,**

**Tal vez no te tengas que acercar**

**Puedo fallar, estoy enamorada de alguien real**

Kagome estaba apunto de besarlo cuando ....

Kagome: SU MIRADA NO ES LO QUE YO BUSCO(pensamientos)

Akago: QUE PASA NO ES POSIBLE SUS RECUERDOS SE ESTAN ESCAPANDO DE MIS MANOS NOOO ELLA LO ESTA RECORDANDO ....

Kagome(pensamientos) AQUELLA VISION LA LUNA , SU MIRADA ES DISTINTA AL DE INUYASHA

Kagome habia tenido de nuevo aquella vision diferenciando asi su amor verdadero

Kagome: ESA MIRADA NO ES LA YO AMO (empujando a inuyasha )

**(Es real, es real...)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**(Es real, es real...)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**(Es real, es real...) **

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Es real!**

Kagome abrio los ojos para darse cuenta que ya era de noche simplemente tomo su dije de luna que solo le anunciaba que no se preocupase y que no volviera a recordar por que su amor ya estaba con ella

Los meses habían pasado ya era comienzos de la primavera por lo que las ultimas lluvias se estaban presentando

En una aldea de exterminadores una taijiya y un monje platicaban alas afueras de los cuartos viendo así ala luna y alas estrellas mientras tomaban té

Sango: VAYA YA HAN PASADO MESES

Miroku: SI, Y NO HEMOS TENIDO NOTICIA DE INUYASHA NI TAMPOCO DE KAGOME

Sango: SI QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO

Ambos pensaban mientras una brisa pasaba rozando sus rostros

Sango: ESTA PAZ NUNCA LA HABIA SENTIDO AUNQUE SOLO SE QUE ES TEMP"RAL

Miroku: DESCUIDA SANGO TODO SALDRA BIEN

Miroku se junto un poco mas alado de sango sin manía alguna no quería arruinarlo con unas de sus mañas

Miroku: SANGO NO TE MOLESTARIA SI TAN SOLO PONGO MI BRAZO EN TU HOMBRO

Sango: MMM... POR QUE NO

Miroku por fin pudo abrazar a su querida sango sin darse que alguien los estaba espiando

Shippo: MILAGRO ESE MONJE NO HIZO UNA DE SUS BARBARIDADES

Kohaku: JEJE LO BUENO ES QUE ALMENOS MI HERMANA SE VE FELIZ

Ha Chi: QUE PASO ME PERDI DE ALGO

Shippo: CALLA NO HABLES TAN FUERTE

Sango: EXCELENCIA

Miroku: SI SANGO

Sango: ME SIENTO BIEN A SU LADO ...

Miroku: SI IGUAL YO... PERMITAME SANGO

Así que tomo una piedra del suelo y la aventó dándole así a ha Chi

Shippo: AHHH VAMONOS KOHAKU

Kohaku: JEJEJE SI ESTA BIEN

Ha Chi: ESPERENME

Los tres se fueron despavoridos a cada uno de sus cuartos mientras miroku volvió a tomar su postura que tenia ala lado de sango

Sango: ELLOS OTRA VERDAD

Miroku: MMM ALGO ASI

En ese momento ambos sintieron una presencia extraña y mas se sorprendieron al ver como kirara salía desapresuradamente

Sango: ESPERA KIRARA

Miroku: QUE ESTARA SUCEDIENDO

Sango: KIRARA SE DIRIGE A DONDE ESTA LA CUEVA DE MIDORIKO

Miroku: HAY QUE INVESTIGAR

Shippo: QUE PASA SE SINTIO UNA BRISA MUY EXTRAÑA

Miroku: HA CHI VEN

Ha Chi : SI MONJE QUE DESEA

Miroku: SIGUE A KIRARA , SUBE SANGO

Siguieron a kirara y era verdad la gata se había metido ala cueva de midorico , cuando al fin se bajaron ...

Miroku: PARACE QUE TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR

Sango: KIRARA VEN ¡!!!!!!!

Miroku: ESPERA SANGO SE SIENTE UNA PRECENCIA MUY FUERTE PERO NO SE COMO DESCRIBIRLA

Shippo: CUIDADO CHICOS QUE ES ESA LUZ

Miksan: QUE!!!!1

Varias luces salieron de la cueva dirigiendose al cielo donde desaparecieron

Sango: QUE ERAN ESAS LUCES

Miroku: AL PARECER ERAN ALMAS

Sango: ALMAS ¿?

Miroku: MEJOR ENTREMOS A VER QUE PASA, SHIPPO HA CHI ESPERENOS

Shippo: ESTA BIEN

Sango y miroku caminaron toda la cueva hasta encontrar los restos de midoriko y claro kirara estaba sentada

Miroku: PUES AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE RARO

Sango: SI PERO NO SE

Miroku: MEJOR REGRESEMOS

Pero esas luces habían sido también percatadas por inuyasha ya que pasaron por el goshinboku donde el estaba dormido

Inuyasha: QUE SERAN , LAS SEGUIRE AL PARECER SON ALMAS

Inuyasha no corrió mucho ya que esas almas se metieron al pozo donde se encontraba kagome

Inuyasha: POR QUE AL POZO

Kaede: COMO PUEDO VER TU TAMBIEN LAS PERCIBISTE

Inuyasha: ANCIANA KAEDE

Kaede: TAMBIEN PÁSARON POR LA ALDEA Y PUEDO DEDUCIR QUE SON ALMAS

Inuyasha; SI PERO POR QUE SE METIERON AL POZO

Kaede: NO LO SE INUYASHA PERO KAGOME SABRA LIDIAR CON ELLO

Sin mas que decir también kaede se había enterado de todo lo sucedido ya que había sido relatado por miroku sango y shippo , mientras tanto aquellas almas llegaron al tiempo de kagome ,mientras ella estaba sentada en el goshinboku ya que no podía dormir

Kagome: VAYA NI QUIEN IBA PENSARLO YA ESTAMOS A INICIOS DE LA PRIMAVERA

Kagome sonrió para si misma pero pronto la sonrisa se le borraría en un instante consumido por la melancolía

Kagome: MMM ... JA, LO QUE MAS ME SOPRENDE ES QUE EXTRAÑO MUCHO LA OTRA EPOCA SIENDO QUE ANTES AÑORABA SIEMPRE POR ESTAR AQUÍ ,DEMO AHORA ES DISTINTO ...

En esos momentos fue alumbrada por la luna y eso hacia que su dije brillara con mayor esplendor y recordase a su amor

Kagome: PERO LO QUE MAS AÑORO ES POR VER A SESSHOUMARU , QUE ESTARA HACIENDO MMM...

Un suspiro salio de ella no podía mas tocaba su corazón y en si misma le preguntaba que era lo que quería y su corazón le respondía que rompería su pecho, echaría las alas , atravesaría las casas , volaría como un loco a través del tiempo ,para ahuecar el pecho y juntarse con el corazón de sesshomaru

En ese momento kagome cerró lo ojos y entre todos sus pensamientos solo acaparaba la imagen de el y el viento no quería interrumpirla así que solo se atrevió a acariciar su piel

Kagome: SESSHOUMARU...

_EL SOL QUE RESPLADESE..._

Kagome ya le había contado todo a su mama y su mejor prueba fue enseñarle la mitad de la perla también le había dicho de su nueva relación con sesshoumaru , su madre como siempre paciente supo entender a su hija

Kagome: MAMA YA ME VOY ALA ESCUELA

Mama de k: SI HIJA CUIDATE MUCHO

Kagome: HOLA AMIGAS

Ayuca. HOLA KAGOME

Ari : VAYA AHORA SI LO CREO LLEGASTE TEMPRANO

Ayumi: SI ES CIERTO ANDA HAY QUE ENTRAR A CLASES

Las clases para kagome eran amenas y se había recuperado en todas sus materias pero claro nunca dejaba en pensar en sessshoumaru

Kagome: MMM...

Ayumi: EN QUIEN PIENSAS EHH?

Ari: SEGURAMENTE CON HOJO YA QUE HAZ ESTADO CON EL VARIAS VECES

Ayuca: ENSERIO

Kagome: CLARO QUE NO YO NO PIENSO EN EL ADEMAS HOJO SOLO SE OFRECIO A ACTULIZARME EN MATEMATICAS

Ari: SI CLARO COMO NO (sarcasmo)

Ayuca: QUE LES PARECE CUANDO TERMINEN LAS CLASES VAMOS AL WACDONALS

Ayumi: ME PARECE UNA EXELENTE IDEA

Las clases habían pasado el grupo de muchachas se dirigían al wacdonals donde como siempre empezaron a cuestionar a kagome

Ayumi: KAGOME DESDE HACE DOS MESES NO NOS HAZ DICHO NADA EN CUANTO TUS RELACIONES AMOROSAS

Ayuca: SI ES CIERTO NO NOS HAZ DICHO NADA REFERENTE AL CHICO ORGULLOSO Y VIOLENTO

Ari: DEJENLA SI NO QUIERE CONTARNOSLO SUS RAZONES TENDRA VERDAD KAGOME?

Kagome: MMM ES CIERTO USTEDES SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPAN POR MI Y BUENO LES CONTARE

Ayuca: BUENO HABER COMIENZA (medio chismosita verdad??

Kagome: EL CHICO CON QUIEN ANDABA ANTES PUES TERMINO CONMIGO Y SE FUE (refiriéndose a inu) mientras tomaba un poco de refresco

Ayumi: CON QUE TE DEJO ES UN TONTO golpeando la mesa

Ari: SEGURAMENTE SE FUE CON SU EXNOVIA (creo que saben verdad "kikyo")

Kagome: LO DUDO POR QUE DIGAMOS QUE ELLA TAMBIEN SE FUE ES COMO SI LA TIERRA SE LA HUBIESE TRAGADO

Ayuca: COMO UN PERRO LO DEJARON Y QUE PASO CON EL OTRO CHICO QUE SE TE DECLARO SIN PREVIO AVISO (refiriéndose a kouga)

Kagome: PUES MMM NO LO SE CREO QUE SE FUE CON SU MANADA

Ayuca: MANADA ¿?

Kagome: PERDON ESTE .. QUISE DECIR FAMILIA , PERO HAY MÁS

Ari: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE HAY MAS

Kagome: PUES AHORA ANDO CON OTRO sonriendo

Ayumi: QUE!!!!!! TU TAMBIEN TE BUSCATE CON QUIEN CONSOLARTE

Kagome: NO PARA NADA EL PUES LLEGO EN EL MOMENTO PRECISO Y AYUDO A REVIVIR A MI CORAZON ( refiendose a sesshoumaru)

Ayuca: Y DINOS COMO ES EL

Kagome desde luego se puso a pensar para describirlo aunque claro no pudo evitar sonrojarse , cuando vio eso ari le dijo algo al oído a ayuca

Ari: AL PARECER KAGOME ESTA BIEN ENAMORADA DE ESE OTRO MUCHACHO

Ayuca: SI TIENES RAZON MIRA LO COLORADA QUE ESTA

Ayumi: PASA ALGO CHICAS

Ari ayuca: NO NADA nn

Kagome: BIEN PUES ES FRIO INTELIGENTE ORGULLOSO PERO CUANDO EN VERDAD LO TRATAS ES ROMANTICO , ATENTO Y ME PROTEGE

Ayumi: Y DIME ES MAYOR QUE TU

Kagome: SI

Ayuca: OSEA QUE ANDAS CON UN ADULTO

Kagome: EJEM NO... PARA NADA EL TIENE...

Kagome: (pensamientos) HAY CARAMBA NO SE NI CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE ES UN YOUKAI MMM AHH YA SE

Kagome: TIENE 19 AÑOS AUNQUE EL SE ENCUENTRA LEJOS

Kagome no pudo evitar entristecerse y de eso sus amigas lo percibieron

Kagome: PERO EL ME DIJO QUE ME VA ESPERAR ADEMAS ME REGALO ESTE DIGE DE LUNA

Ayumi: AHH QUE ROMANTICO ES ESE MUCHACHO

Ayuca: PUES YO DIGO QUE NO DEBES PERDERLO ADEMAS EL TE PROMETIO QUE TE ESPERARIA

Ari: SI POR QUE NO EL PODRIA SER TU PRINCIPE AZUL

Kagome: MI PRINCIPE ¿?

Desde luego comenzó a imaginarse ella vestida como una princesa y sesshoumaru con pantalones y en un caballo y con un exuberante sombrero; desde luego que comenzo a reirse pero no mucho por que sus amigas la observaban

Ayumi: PUES YO TE APOYO ANDA DEBES DE IR TRAS EL

Ari: SIP NUNCA EN LA VIDA NUNCA SABES CUANDO TE PUEDES TOPAR CON TU VERDADERO AMOR

Kagome: TIENEN RAZON ADEMAS ESTE CURSO YA TERMINARA

Ayumi: QUE QUIERES DECIR ¿?

Kagome: DESCUIDA NO ME HAGAN CASO

Saliendo del wacdonals

Kagome: BUENO NOS VEMOS CHICAS

Ari: QUE CREES QUE LE HAYA PASADO POR LA MENTE A KAGOME

Ayuca: NO LO SE, SE VEIA ENTUSIASMADA

Ari: SEGURAMENTE SE HABRA IDO ALCANZAR A ESE CHICO QUE LE PROMETIO ESPERARLA QUE ROMANTICO ESPERO ENCONTRARME UNO COMO ESE

Ayuca : QUE COSAS DICES

Ayumi: VAMONOS ADEMAS YA ESTA COMENZANDO A LLOVER

En la casa de kagome ...

Kagome: HOLA MAMA

Mama de k: HOLA HIJA COMO TE FUE EN CLASES

Kagome. BIEN VAYA ESTA COMENZANDO A LLOVER

Mama de k : SI ES CIERTO

Kagome: MAMA EH QUERIDO DECIRTE ALGO

En ese momento la mama de kagome paro de lavar los trates en la cocina cerro sus ojos y se seco con la pequeña toalla que estaba en la estufa

Mama de k: SI HIJA CREO QUE ME DOY UNA IDEA SEGURAMENTE QUIERES VOLVER ALA OTRA EPOCA

Kagome: COMO LO SABES

La mama de kagome se acerco a ella para mirarla de frente y aceptar que su hija ya no era una niña y tambien deduciendo que por fin encontro el hombre que siempre la protegeria

Mama de k: POR QUE ULTIMAMENTE SIEMPRE SUSPIRAS ADEMAS ASI ME PONIA CUANDO NO ESTABA CON TU PADRE

Kagome: MAMA SIENTO HABERTE FALLADO PERO QUIERO VIVIR EN LA OTRA EPOCA, NARAKU DESAPARECIO Y PUES LA PERLA DEBE SER PURIFICADA TOTALMENTE ADEMAS DE UNIRLA

Mama de k: NO NO HAZ FALLADO HAZ DEMOSTRADO QUE TIENES MUCHAS AGALLAS Y DE QUE ERES RESPONSABLE

Mama de k: ADEMAS SE QUE DE TI DEPENDE DE QUE ESTE PRESENTE NO CAMBIE POR ESO CONFIO EN TI

Kagome: PERO QUE LES DIRE AL ABUELO Y A SOUTA

Mama de k: DE ESO ME ENCARGARE YO , PERO DEBES PROMETER QUE ME VISITARAS (demasiado comprensiva verdad jejeje)

Kagome: ENTONCES PARTIRE MAÑANA , PREPARE MIS COSAS

La madre de kagome estaba ya segura que su hija había madurado aunque en el fondo no quería que se fuera pero también no podía negar sus origines por lo que solamente deseo que su hija venciera cualquier adversidad que tuviese , mientras tanto kagome preparo sus cosas entre ellas previamente había comprado algunos regalos para sus amigos

_VOLVIENDO CONTIGO..._

Ala mañana siguiente kagome se levanto temprano sin ser percibida por souta y su abuelo , solo se dispuso a desayunar y rápidamente subió a su cuarto para cambiarse

Kagome: NEE NO SE QUE PONERME ¡!! QUE COSA!!! , DEBO DE APURARME ANTES DE QUE EL ABUELO Y SUOTA SE DEN CUENTA

Mama de k: HIJA PONTE ESTO

Kagome: ES EL TRAJE QUE ME REGALO SESSHOUMARU

Mama de k: SI LO LAVE PONTELO TE VES MUY BONITA

Kagome: GRACIAS MAMA

Mama de k: ANDA LLEVATE ESTOS VIVERES PARA TUS AMIGOS

Kagome: SI PERO AHORA COMO SALGO

Mama de k: DESCUIDA TU ABUELO SALIO CON SOUTA , LOS MANDE QUE HICIERAN EJERCICIO LES HACE BIEN (ingeniosa la madre verdad? nn)

Ya en el pozo....

Kagome: PROMETO VISITARTE

Mama de k: SI SE QUE LO HARAS

Kagome abrazo a su madre y después brinco al pozo y desapareció ....para luego estar en la otra época

Kagome: VAYA MI MAMA MEDIO DOS MOCHILAS COMO PE... SAN

Kagome: A – UN SIGUEN AQU

Kagome acomodo sus dos mochilas en el cuerpo del dragón pero cuando estaba mero a subirse ...

Kaede: KAGOME HAZ VUELTO

Kagome: ANCIANA KAEDE

Kaede: PODRIAS ACOMPAÑARME NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

Kagome: CLARO

Kagome camino junto de kaede y no pudo evitar ver el goshinboku y mirar al cielo y suspirar

Ya en la aldea ...

Kaede: POR LO QUE VEO ESTARAS EN ESTA EPOCA

Kagome: SI ASI ES

Kaede: HAZ CAMBIADO Y POR LO QUE ME HAN DICHO YA SABES MANEJAR BIEN TUS PODERES

Kaede solo se digno a preguntar eso ya que no quería meterse mas en los asuntos de ella ; y otra cosa también la admiraba por que kagome no quedo prisionera de un solo amor supo de alguna forma alivianar su corazón solo volviéndose a enamorar , la cosa que nunca kikio intento

Kagome: UN POCO PERO QUE ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIRME

Kaede: VEO QUE TE ENCUENTRAS Y DIME COMO LIDIASTE CON ESAS ALMAS

Kagome: DE QUE ALMAS ME ESTA HABLANDO

Kaede: BUENO ANTIER UNA LUZ RESPLADECIENTE PASO POR ESTA ALDEA Y PUDE DEDUCIR QUE ERAN ALMAS HASTA INUYASHA SE PERCATO DE ELLAS Y POR LO QUE ME CONTO SE METIERON AL POZO

Kagome: PUES YO NO SENTI NADA ADEMAS TODO ESTUVO NORMAL COMO SIEMPRE Y HASTA MIRE LA PERLA ESTA INTACTA

Kaede: SI TIENES RAZON

Kagome: DISCULPE SABE DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN SANGO Y MIROKU

Kaede.. SI SANGO Y MIROKU ESTAN EN LA ALDEA DE EXTERMINADORES

Kagome: GRACIAS BUENO DEBO DE IRME ADIOS ANCIANA KAEDE

Kaede: CUIDATE MUCHO KAGOME

Y así kagome monto a A-UN y volaron por los cielos pero primero se dirigían donde se encontraban sango y miroku , pero sin antes un monstruo los acechaba

Monstruo: DAME LA PERLA MIKO

Kagome: JA, ESO JAMAS

Kagome sin miedo alguno lucho contra en monstruo preparo su arco y de un solo flechazo lo destruyo lo que no sabia fue que alguien mas la estaba vigilando ...

Kagura: ESA MUJER REGRESO... NO SABE EN LA QUE SE AH METIDO

Kagome: YA EXTRAÑABA ESTO JEJEJE (no creen que a esta kagome ya le gusto el peligro ¿???? Jejeje)

En la aldea de exterminadores

Sango: QUE ES LO QUE VIENE HACIA AQUÍ... MMMM PERO ES KAGOME!!!!!!!!

Kagome: SANGO!!!!!!!

Kagome bajo de A-UN y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

Kagome: SANGO COMO ESTAS

Sango: KAGOME VAYA OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE TE VEO

Kagome: Y LOS DEMAS DONDE ESTAN

Sango: SALIERON POR LEÑA PERO NO HAN DE TARDAR

Kagome: VAYA TU ALDEA ESTA MUY BONITA

Sango: SI VERDAD MIROKU, SHIPPO Y KOHAKU ME AYUDARON

Kagome: ESO ES BUENO

Sango: ANDA ENTRA Y CUENTAME TODO LO QUE TE AH PASADO

Sango preparo te y ambas chicas se sentaron en una pequeña mesita

Kagome: VAYA VENGO CANSADA

Sango: TE VEZ SUPER RECUPERADA

Kagome: ENSERIO ME HIZO BUENO ESTAR EN MI EPOCA

Sango: OSEA QUE NO ESTUVISTE CON EL (refiriéndose a sess)

Kagome: NO, Y DIME QUE AH PASADO

Sango: PUES CASI NADA PERO HACE DOS DIAS UNAS LUCES EXTRAÑAS SALIERON DE LA CUEVA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS RESTOS DE MIDORIKO

Kagome: VAYA SE PARECE AL RELATO QUE LA ANCIANA KAEDE ME CONTO ,PUES ELLA DICE QUE SON ALMAS Y QUE PENETRARON EL POZO PARA ASI LLEGAR SEGURAMENTE A MI EPOCA

Sango: PUEDE SER POSIBLE PERO LO QUE MAS NOS SORPRENDIO FUE QUE LA PRECENSIA QUE SE SENTIA NO EMITIA NINGUNA ENERGIA MALIGNA SOLO SE SENTIA MUY FUERTE

Kagome: YA VEO.... AHH SI LES TRAJE UNOS REGALITOS

Sango: KAGOME

Kagome: BUENO SAKE PARA MIROKU , ESTOS DULCES PARA KOHAKU Y SHIPPO , Y TAMBIEN ESTOS BONITOS PRENDEDORES PARA TU CABELLO SANGO

Sango: QUE BONITOS , PERO DIME ALGO KAGOME

Kagome: QUE SUCEDE SANGO

Sango: BUENO AHORA QUE TE VEO PUES LUCES MUY BIEN NO COMO ANTES Y PUEDO VER QUE HAZ OLVIDADO A INUYASHA

Kagome: NO , NO LO EH OLVIDADO SOLO QUE LA CONFIANZA QUE NOS TENIAMOS SE DESMORONO ADEMAS YA DEPORSI NUESTRA RELACION YA ERA MUY FRAGIL ANTES DE QUE BUENO TU SABES

Sango: SI TE ENTIENDO

En ese momento kagome se puso de pie

Sango: YA TE VAS ¿?

Kagome: SI YA ME VOY MANDALES SALUDOS DE MI PARTE ALOS DEMAS

Sango: Y A DONDE IRAS

Kagome: PUES CON UNA PERSONA QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI

Sango: BUENO CUENTA CONMIGO Y CON LOS DEMAS SIEMPRE

Kagome: SI SANGO, LO SE, CUIDATE TU TAMBIEN Y ECHALE GANAS CON EL MONJE MIROKU

Sango: QUE COSAS DICES KAGOME (colorada)

Kagome: JEJEJE ADIOS SANGO

Mientras sango miraba como desaparecia kagome en los cielos unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos

Miroku: QUE NUEVOS QUE NOS AYUDASTE CON ESTOS LEÑOS

Shippo: ESO SI

Inuyasha! FEH USTEDES SON MUY DEBILES

Miroku: HOLA SANGO

Sango: MMM?

En esos momentos shippo se percato de las cosas que traia sango en las manos

Shippo: Y ESAS COSAS

Sango: ESTE PUES ME LAS REGALARON

Inuyasha puso atención y mas cuando sabia de donde provenian

Sango: ES QUE VINO KAGOME

Inuyasha: QUE ¿? Y COMO ESTA CONTESTA

Todos se dieron cuenta de cómo se exalto inuyasha y tambien ellos se sorprendieron

Shippo: VINO PERO QUE NO SUPONIA QUE ...

Sango: SI ES QUE ELLA HACE DOS MESES VOLVIO A SU EPOCA Y HOY REGRESO

Miroku: CON QUE LA SEÑORITA KAGOME ESTA DE NUEVO EN ESTA EPOCA

Shippo: Y A DONDE SE FUE

Sango desvio su mirada al sentir como la miraba inuyasha asi que este respondio

Inuyasha: SE FUE CON EL VERDAD

Sango asintió la cabeza y en esos momentos la atmosfera se torno algo triste por que por unos minutos todos se quedaron callados

Miroku: BUENO ALMENOS SABEMOS QUE SE ENCUENTRA BIEN , MMM POR NO MEJOR VAMOS A CENAR

Shippo: SIII ANDA INUYASHA VEN A CENAR

Inuyasha : MMM NO MEJOR NO

Sango : INUYASHA

Inuyasha: TENGO MUCHOS ASUNTOS LUEGO NOS VEMOS

Miroku: SI INUYASHA NOS VEMOS (pensamientos) SERA MEJOR DEJARLO SOLO

Sango: EXELENCIA CREE QUE INUYASHA SE ENCUENTRE BIEN

Miroku: NO LO SE SANGO PERO SUPONGO QUE SABRA LIDIAR CON ELLO INUYASHA ES UN MUCHACHITO MUY ORGULLOZO

Kagome después de varios sucesos ya era noche solo siendo alumbrada por la luz de las estrellas y sin ninguna parada ya que estaba algo ansiosa en esos momentos pudo ver a lo lejos aquel castillo pero lo notaba muy diferente lleno de vida , en ese momento bajo de a-un camino un poco y se dio cuenta que el portón estaba abierto y con muchos pebeteros encendidos

Kagome: VAYA CAMBIO SI QUE CAMBIO MUY RAPIDO

En esos momentos alguien se le acerco ...

¿?: MI SEÑORA...

Kagome: UHHHM DISCULPE

¿?: SEA TAN AMABLE DE ENTRAR AL PALACIO

kagome no se asusto pero el perfil de aquella muchacha le era muy raro sin embargo aun así la sigui

Kagome: DILCULPA ME PODRIAS DECIR TU NOMBRE ¿?

¿?: PERDONE MI NOMBRE ES HIKARU MI SEÑORA

Kagome: BUENO YO ME LLAMO

Hikaru: KAGOME VERDAD, MI LORD ME DIJO DE ESO

Ambas chicas entraron ala especie de sala para sentarse y platicar

kagome: ESTE PALACIO ESTA LLENO DE VIDA Y DE UNA FORMA TAN RAPIDA

hikaru : ASI ES MI SEÑORA YO SOY LA GUARDIANA DE ESTE CASTILLO LLAMADO "EL PALACIO FENIX "

kagome miro alrededor del palacio lucia tan radiante que de pronto

Hikaru: ESTE PALACIO LLEVA ESTE NOMBRE POR QUE ES COMO UN FENIX SIEMPRE CUANDO QUEDA DAÑADO POR CUALQUIER MOTIVO RENACE OTRA VEZ DE LAS VIEJAS CENIZAS Y CUANDO HAY UN SENTIMIENTO PURO

Kagome: VAYA ESO SUENA ESPECTACULAR DEMO DONDE ESTA SESSHOUMARU

Hikaru: MMM... NO LO SE MI SEÑORA EL PARTIO HACE 3 DIAS

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras se entristeció un poco ya que pensaba que la había dejado, hikaru se dio cuenta y trato de animar a kagome

Hikaru : PERO NO SE PREOCUPE EL REGRESARA PRONTO , VENGA ESTA CANSADA LA LLEVARE A SU RECAMARA

Caminaron otra vez por todo el pasillo hasta que entraron al cuarto ...

Kagome: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

Hikaru: DUERMA ESO LE HARA BIEN MI SEÑORA

Kagome: BUENO QUE DESCANSES , ESPERA POR FAVOR

Hikaru: DIGA MI SEÑORA

Kagome se acero a ella le tomo las manos algo no muy común para hikaru

Kagome: TOMA ESTE PRENDEDOR LO TRAJE DEL LUGAR DONDE VENGO

Hikaru: MI SEÑORA YO ...

Kagome: OTRA COSA NO ME LLAMES MI SEÑORA SIMPLEMENTE KAGOME ASI ME HACES SENTIR MAS EN CONFIANZA

Hikaru: PERO YO ... COMO USTED DIGA , MAS BIEN COMO TU DIGAS Y GRACIAS POR EL OBSEQUIO

Kagome: DENADA

Hikaru: BUENAS NOCHES KAGOME

Hikaru salio del cuarto dejando a kagome sola , esta saco su bata para dormir y se cambio , el cuarto se veía muy acogedor y vio un detalle eran rosas rojas en un pequeño jarrón .también pudo darse cuenta que el cuarto estaba pegado de aquel jardín y no pudo evitarse la tentación de abrir y salir a apreciar aquel panorama; cuando observo bien pudo ver a sesshoumaru que estaba mirando un árbol de cerezo

Kagome: SESSHOUMARU ....

Kagome: SE PARECE MUCHO ALA ILUSION QUE ME PUSO AKAGO

En ese momento una brisa pasó y kagome cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir ya no había nadie

Kagome: DEMO ... AL PARECER FUE UNA SIMPLE ILUSION ...

Sesshoumaru : TU CREES ESO ¿?

Sesshoumaru abrazo a kagome por la cintura junto su cuerpo junto al suyo ;sorprendiendo así a kagome

Kagome: MMM... NO ESO NUNCA (sonrojada)

Sesshoumaru acero su rostro ala mejilla de kagome solo para darle un beso , desde luego kagome se puso mega colorada por que sesshoumaru estaba actuando muy romántico

Sesshoumaru: ES UNA BELLA NOCHE MAS AL ESTAR JUNTO ATI

Kagome se voltio para verlo de frente y declararle sus sentimientos

Kagome: TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO Y MI CORAZON SE ESTABA MARCHITANDO POR ESO NO ME IMPORTO MAS QUE....

Kagome había sido callada por un beso de sesshoumaru que se torno un poco mas apasionado para ambos dos meses eran dos siglos sin verse ni tocarse ..

Sesshoumaru: Y DECIAS...

Kagome: PUES BIEN DESEO SIEMPRE PERMACER A TU LADO NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE POR QUE SOLO VIVO PARA AMARTE

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió y solo miro a kagome tiernamente esa mirada que a casi nadie muestra y sin pensarlo solo instintivamente dijo

Sesshoumaru: TE AMO

Kagome lo abrazo muy fuertemente se sentía feliz estaba tan emocionada mientras que sesshoumaru también se sentía muy bien y preguntándose varias veces que si eso era el verdadero amor que debía sentir hacia una mujer

Sesshoumaru: VAMOS ADENTRO YA ESTA HACIENDO FRIO

Kagome: SI COMO TU QUIERAS

Ambos entraron al cuarto al igual que kagome, sseshoumaru estaba en pijama , kagome se recostó en el futon seguida por sesshoumaru esta se voltio y sesshoumaru la abrazo por detrás escondiendo su rostro el los cabellos de kagome , sesshoumaru se sentía hechizado por el aroma que kagome que le era muy exquisito , empezo toquetear el cuerpo de kagome mientras esta sentía pequeños cosquilleos , en esos momentos kagome sintió como le desabrochaban su pijama , y una mano tocaba pechos mientras al otra la juntaba mas al cuerpo de el ...

Kagome: ACASO LORD SESSHOUMARU SE ATREVERA???(Tono juguetón)

Sesshoumaru: ME ESTA RETANTO LADY KAGOME (un tono muy sexy)

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar a kagome en su cuello después bajando un poco mas su pijama y besando ahora sus hombros y poniéndola de frente hacia el ahora la besaba frenéticamente los labios de kagome mientras la despojaba de sus ropas con paciencia aunque al mismo tiempo se desesperaba un poco por que quería contemplarla de nuevo aquella figura perfecta de una mujer mas bien de su amada mujer , por su parte a kagome no le fue tan difícil ; la situación se torno algo graciosa para kagome por que la habitual indiferencia de sesshoumaru era eclipsada por el sonrojo de el , de pronto sesshoumaru bajo un poco mas besando cada parte de ella empezando por el cuello su pecho y ahora sus senos los succionaba con algo de delicadeza ,kagome no pudo evitar entre su boca semi abierta soltar un pequeño gemido , en ese momento sesshoumaru se dio cuenta en ese momento sonrió como si algún plan tuviera bajo un poco mas ahora estaba en su abdomen mordiendo suavemente su piel mientras sus manos la agarraban por la cintura tratando de mantenerla quieta por los increíbles cosquilleos que sentía ella pero acaso kagome se quedaría atrás y sin hacer nada así que detuvo a sesshoumaru agarrando sus hombros lo empujo para que ella se pusiera de rodillas al igual que el ...

Kagome lo miro muy seductoramente y con una sonrisa media desafiante

Kagome: AHORA A MI ME TOCA MI LORD

El turno de kagome había llegado así que de nuevo lo empujo abalanzándose sobre de el hasta tirarlo en el futon kagome se puso a besar y disfrutar todo el cuerpo tan atletico de sesshomaru aunque necesitaba otra vez probar la miel de su amor que no se resistio ala idea de dejarlo sin respiración con otro beso apasionado ; en ese momento de descuido de kagome , sesshoumaru giro para asi estar encima de ella que decir enmedio deslizando una de las piernas de kagome alrededor de la cadera de el para luego penetrarla comenzo ligeramente y a cada mometnos iba acelerando sus movimientos , ahora la situación era como un enfretamiento entre los dos por que ella tomo el control del asunto y se acosto delante de el . Comenzo a moverse rapidamente, mientras que sesshoumaru estaba loco por ella tanta era la exitacion que no aguanto más que , todo lo que tenia entro en ella.

Sesshoumaru tomaba impulso con las caderas de kagome, haciendo que su pene ingresara aun más dentro de ella . Los jadeos aumentaron, así como el sudor que compartían. kagome esperaba la culminación; sus gemidos ahora eran más intensos y hasta cierto punto ya no podía soportar el placer,lentamente kagome se estaba cansando recostandose encima de sesshoumaru pero sin dejar de sonreir y con aquella mirada que sesshoumaru hiciera que la amara aun mas asi que la abrazo besando su frente y tomando las cobijas para taparse y mientras sesshoumaru la miraba solo alcanzo a decir ...

Sesshoumaru: DUERME SUEÑA POR MI QUE YO TE AMARE HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO

Kagome solo lo abrazo abrio sus ojos y penso ...

Kagome: POR FIN MI CORAZON ESTA ALADO DE SESSHOUMARU

**Vaya ya ni se como me salio creo que fui mas EXPLICITA en este cap verdad? (pena) pero bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ahh y pasemos alos revieww**

**y como siempre digo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y porfis dejen revieew**

anya  

ohh  muchisisismas   gracias  y  espero   tambien con   gusto que  pueda  terminar  este    fic

Agaue

si  ya  se  que   soy  un poco  atolondrada  jeje  pero   gracias por  apoyarme  en este    fic   y  prometo  ya no confundirte mas  

FENIXGIRL  

muchisismas   gracias  por  apoyarme        pero  seguire  adelante  no te  preocupes  pero   bueno  nos  veremos  pronto  cuidate

Megek )

muchisismas    gracias   a  ti tambien por  el   revieeww    te lo  agradezco  eso me  levanta  mas  los  animos    gracias  amiga

Saiko Katsuka 

por  lo que  veo  creo   que  es  un haquer   pero no  me  vencera ya que  tambien  me  borro  otro  fic  pero  aunno pierdo  la    batalla   gracias   por tu  apoyo nos  vemos

 thesesshogroupie

Que  onda por  lo que  veo    ati no se  te  quita  lo de  lemonera   verdad  no te preocupes  ando en proceso para  hacer  otro  lemon  pero  son  san&mir

Rikana

hola   disculpame  pero me   podrias   dar     bien  tu  correo  para que  te mande  los  capitulos  muchisismas   gracias  pero    porfis  dame   bien tu  correo  o mi  correo  es  una porqueria    bueno nos vemos  cuidate

Alize GRacias  perdon por  la  tardanza    cuidate muucho y  gracias  por ser  la  primera  persona  en  mandarme  revieewwww


	4. La inseguridad de kagome y el amor de S...

"**L a inseguridad de kagome y el amor de sesshoumaru "**

"**La historia del castillo f énix "**

Ala mañana siguiente kagome era alumbrada por al luz del sol y perezosamente abrió los ojos pero se percato que sesshoumaru se había ido no obstante le había dejado una rosa roja en el futon

Kagome: UHMMM COMO SIEMPRE EL SE VA (oliendo la rosa)

Kagome se levanto se puso su bata y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín para contemplarlo nuevamente

Hikaru : ES UNA HERMOSA MAÑANA KAGOME

Kagome: SI ASI ES BUENOS DIAS HIKARU

Hikaru: BUENOS DIAS

Hikaru se acerco a kagome y veía que su señora estaba muy feliz que sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca con un aura de felicidad

Kagome: HIKARU NO SABES A DONDE SE FUE SESSHOUMARU?

Hikaru: CREO QUE SU ESPOSO FUE POR JAKEN Y SU OTRA COMPAÑERA

kagome: VAYA MI ESPOSO

kagome dijo esas palabras en un susurro sonrió un poco ya que hiraku no había escuchado las palabras de kagome , en ese momento la perla hizo acto de presencia con un brillo muy especial

Hikaru: ESA ES LA FAMOSA PERLA DE SHIKON ¿?

Kagome: SI YA QUE SOY UNA DE LA GUARDINAS DEL FRAGMENTO

Hikaru: ENTONCES HAY OTRA GUARDIANA

Kagome: SI PERO LA PERLA NO PODRA SER UNIFICADA HASTA QUE LLEGUE LA ELEGIDA

Kagome tomo la perla y se le quedo viendo por un rato pero se preguntaba donde la guardaría ya que si estaba a su lado era seguro que seria perseguida por cualquier monstruo

Kagome: NECESITO UN LUGAR EN DONDE GUARDARLA

Hikaru: MMM… QUE LE PARECE EN LA PAGODA DEL CASTILLO

Kagome: PAGODA?

Hikaru: SI ADEMAS DE ESTAR RESGUARDA USTED PODRA PURIFICARLA TOTALMENTE CON ORACIONES Y ESE TIPO DE COSAS

Kagome: YA VEO PERO HIKARU YO NO SE NADA DE RITUALES

Hikaru : MMM… NO SE PREOCUPE BUSCAREMOS INFORMACION ADEMAS CERCA DE AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA OTRA PAGODA DE UN RETIRO ESPIRITUAL AHÍ LAS SACERDOTIZAS CONSULTAN ESCRITOS PARA ORAR , PERO ESPIRITUS COMO YO NO SE PUEDEN ACERCAR ,MUCHO YA QUE SERIAMOS TOTALMENTE PURIFICADOS Y DEJARIAMOS DE EXISTIR

Kagome: VAYA ESO NO LO SABIA PERO DESCUIDA ALGUN DIA IRE

Hikaru: SI PERO BUENO ALO QUE VINE EN SI ES PARA AVISARLE QUE SU BAÑO ESTA LISTO

Kagome: PERO NO ESTARA EL AGUA FRIA

Hikaru : JEJEJEJE NO CREO YA QUE SON AGUAS TERMALES

Kagome: CREO QUE ME HACE FALTA DE CONOCER POR COMPLETO EL CASTILLO

Hikaru: DESCUIDE YO SE LO MOSTRARE TODO

Kagome: BUENO ENTONCES ME DARE UN BUEN BAÑO JEJEJE (restirandose un poco)

Hikaru: SI

……el tictac pasa ….

Kagome: EHH ME PUEDES MOSTRAR DONDE QUEDA

Hikaru: OHHH CLARO UPS !!!!

Kagome estaba siendo guiada por hikaru hasta que llegaron a una puerta principal donde como la mayoría de las puestas del castillo estaba adornada por una pintura es decir ya casi una cuadro , hikaru las abrió y eras las aguas termales pero también kagome pudo notar que había otro cuarto que seguramente seria el vestidor

Kagome se desvistió y vio que a su alrededor habían aceites y todo ese tipo de cosas también como tipo toallas para que se pudiera secar , kagome entro a las aguas termales se hundió un poco se sentía relajada cuando de pronto no pudo evitar sentirse mal

Kagome: ESTE DOLOR AUN NO SE ME QUITA QUE SERA?

Kagome puso su mano en su pecho en verdad se sentía mal por un rato cerro sus ojos y enseguida se le había quitado , salio de las aguas termales y se puso la toalla camino con pasitos lentos hasta que entro al vestidor y pudo observa un gran espejo ya era seguro que necesitaba mas comprender los secretos de ese castillo así que se puso su ropa y salio del lugar

Hikaru: SE SIENTE BIEN KAGOME ¿?

Kagome: EHH? … DESCUIDA SOLO FUE UN PEQUEÑO DOLORCITO

Hikaru : PUES QUE LE PARECE SI ME ACOMPAÑA ALA PAGODA PARA QUE USTED PONGA LA PERLA

Kagome: SI ESTABIEN

Kagome fue por la perla y caminaron como si estuviesen rodeando el castillo hasta que kagome lo vio estaba atrás de la casa a pesar de que el castillo era mas pequeño que el segundo castillo del padre de sesshoumaru

Kagome: Y AHORA

Hikaru: BUENO ESTA PAGODA NUNCA SE AH ABIERTO DESDE QUE MI SEÑORA FALLECIO Y DIJO QUE SE VOLVERIA A ABRIR A PARA UN USO EXCLUSIVO Y POR ESO PENSE EN LA PERLA Y USTED

Kagome: TU CONOCISTE ALA MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU?

Hikaru: SI YO ERA UNA DELAS GUARDIANAS QUIEN A ACOMPAÑABA ALA SEÑORA MIYU AYASHIMA (perdón es que le invente el nombre jejeje)

Kagome: VAYA NO ME LO IMAGINE OSEA QUE TIENES MAS AÑOS QUE EL PROPIO SESSHOUMARU PERO SI PARECES QUE TUVIERAS MI EDAD

Hikaru : SI YO SOY DE UNA ESPECIE DE YOUKAI Y ESPIRITU UNIDOS BUENO TAMBIEN YO NO TENGO SEXO NI SOY HEMBRA NI MACHO

Kagome; VAYA NUNCA HABIA ESCUCHADO SOBRE ESA ESPECIE DE YOUKAIS

Hikaru: LA SEÑORA MIYU ME CREO ELLA TENIA UNOS PODERES MUY RAROS

Kagome: SORPRENDENTE

Hikaru: BUENO PONGA SU MANO EN LA AVERTURA DE LA PUERTA

Kagome le hizo caso aunque hikaru quería comprobar que kagome era la digna esposa de sesshoumaru , en esos momentos hikaru recordó como la madre de sesshoumaru le daba las ultimas ordenes a su otra compañera

##############################INICIO DE RECUERDOS

hikaru vio pasar ala gran señora con su bebe y atrás de ella la otra guardiana "yayoi " que era mayor que esta quiso hablarles pero no le hicieron caso así que las siguió sigilosamente hasta la pagoda donde ellas comenzaron a hablar

miyu: COMO VES ESTA PAGODA AH SIDO COSNTRUIDA PARA GUARDAR CUALQUIER RELIQUIA DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA Y ADEMAS …

Yayoi: SI MI SEÑORA LO SE PERO QUE SUECEDE?

Miyu: PUES TU SABES QUE ME QUEDA POCO TIEMPO DE VIDA

Yayoi: NO DIGA ESO MI SEÑORA

Miyu: ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTA PAGODA NO SE VOLVERA A ABRIR HASTA QUE LA VERDADERA COMPAÑERA DE MI PEQUEÑO HIJO VENGA

Yayoi: PERO MI SEÑORA ESO FALTA MUCHO TIEMPO

Miyu : SI LO SE Y ME SIENTO TAN MAL DE DEJAR SOLO A MI PEQUEÑO SESSHOUMARU (mientras lo miraba dormir en sus brazos)

Yayoi: PERO EL NO QUEDARA SOLO TIENE AL SEÑOR INUTAEHSHO

Miyu: NO YAYOI SABES MUY BIEN QUE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO FUE PACTADO POR NUESTROS ANCESTROS

Yayoi: SI LO SE

Miyu: ADEMAS UN MALIGNO MONSTRUO CON APARIENCIA DE SACERDOTIZA ME PUSO UNA MALDICION

Yayoi: MI SEÑORA HIKARU Y YO NOS COMPROMETEMOS A PROTEGER ESTE CASTILLO ASI COMO LA PAGODA

Miyu: SI LO SÉ Y TE LO AGRADEZCO ESTE SOLO SERA MI ULTIMO MANDATO

###################### FIN DE RECUERDOS

Kagome: BIEN Y AHORA

Hikaru: EHHH? ESPERE

en ese momento se abrió la pagoda sola sin que Nadia la pudiese abrir cuando de pronto salio una ráfaga que rodeo el cuerpo de kagome y de pronto comenzó a levantarla

kagome: HIKARU QUE ES ESTO

Hikaru: DESCUIDE NO LE HARA DAÑO

kagome sintió como la ráfaga de viento le quitaba ese pesar que tenia en su pecho cuándo se dio cuenta estaba purificando el cuerpo de kagome ya que una sombra negra estaba saliendo del cuerpo de la misma que era seguramente toda la energía maligna que absorbió en la ultima batalla con naraku

hikaru : (pensamientos) COMO LO SUPUSE ELLA ES LA VERDADERA COMPAÑERA DEL SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU DESCUIDE SEÑORA MIYU POR FIN LA HEMOS ENCONTRADO

Kagome: JEJEJE ESTA ENERGIA PARECE COMO SI ME ESTUVIERA HACIENDO COSQUILLAS

pero después la rafaga se esfumo y ahora si kagome como también hikaru pudieron observar bien a bien la pagoda

Kagome: VAYA NI SE VE SUCIO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO

hikaru: SI ESTA PAGODA ES LA BASE DEL CASTILLO COMO TAMBIEN LA PARTE MAS ALEJADA LA SEÑORA MIYU NO SE QUE PODER SOBRE NATURAL HABRA PUESTO YA QUE CUANDO EL CASTILLO UNA VEZ SE INCENDIO …

Kagome: SE INCENDIO PERO POR QUE

hikaru: BUENO ESO FUE CUANDO MURIO LA SEÑORA MIYU UN MALVADO MONSTRUO ATACO EL CASTILLO Y EL SEÑOR INUTAESSHO MANDO QUE SESSHOUMARU SE FUERA CON SU NANA

Kagome: Y QUE PASO CONTIGO HIKARU

hikaru: BUENO ME QUEDE EN EL CASTILLO PARA CUIDARLO YA QUE NUESTRA DECENDENCIA PROMETIO RESGUARDAR EL CASTILLO , ASI COMO TAMBIEN YAYOI

kagome: Y QUE PASO CON YAYOI

Hikaru: NO LO SE ELLA DESAPARECIO DESPUES DE AQUEL INCENDIO

kagome: VAYA Y POR QUE PUEDO VER GUARDA UN CAMPO DE PROTECCION ESO SERA DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA QUE LA PERLA ESTE SEGURA

hikaru: USTED ES UNA SACERDOTIZA ¿?

Kagome: MMM.. ALGO ASI LO TRAIGO DESDE NACIMIENTO PERO NO ME ENTRENE COMO LO HACEN TODAS LAS SACERDOTIZAS

kagome puso la perla en un pedestal y cerro las puertas de la pagoda

Hikaru: ES MEJOR QUE ENTREMOS PARA QUE LE MUESTRE TODO EL CASTILLO

Kagome: SI nn

_¿?: CON QUE LA PAGODA AH SIDO ABIERTA QUIEN SERA ESA HUMANA _

Hikaru: EHH??? …

Kagome: PASA ALGO

Hikaru: MMM NO NADA

Una presencia extraña se había aparecido hikaru se dio cuenta pero hizo caso omiso a sus sentidos

Kagome: QUE TE PARECE SI PREPARO LA COMIDA

Hikaru: NO NO NO COMO CREE YO DEBO HACERLO

Kagome: HIKARU A MI ME GUSTA COCINAR

hikaru: BUENO (pensamientos) LA SEÑORA MIYU PUDO PREDECIR EL FUTURO , KAGOME ES UNA MUJER MUY BONDADOSA JA, AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE EL SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU LA ELIGIO COMO SU ESPOSA

después de que kagome hizo el desayuno ambas chicas comieron en una de las estancias del castillo hikaru estaba mas que sorprendida jamás en la vida de ella había encontrado a una persona se comportarse así mas cuando se suponía que era de la realeza

Kagome: TE GUSTO HIKARU ¿

Hikaru: OO HH SI MUCHO KAGOME

Kagome: MMM QUE HAREMOS HOY ¿?

Hikaru: ES SEGURO QUE EN EL ATARDECER LLEGUE EL SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU

Kagome: OHHH SI QUE TAL SI PREPARAMOS UNA RICA CENA

Hikaru: ENSERIO ¿?

Kagome: CLARO CONOCERAS A UNA NIÑA MUY TIERNA Y AMABLE TE CAERA BIEN

Hikaru: SEGURO KAGOME

En esos momentos hikaru se le quedo viendo con una mirada muy rara claro esta tramaba algo así que se puso de pie y…

Kagome: SUCEDE....ALGO

Hikaru: COMO LA ESPOSA DE MI SEÑOR DEBE DE VESTIRSE COMO TAL Y QUEDAR MUUY BONITA (se ve que hikaru ya agarro confianza )

Kagome: ESTE YO… U!!!! (Pensamientos) QUE TRAMA HACER CONMIGO ¿?

Y así se paso la tarde entre kagome y hikaru arreglaron todo , como también hikaru arreglo a kagome para que quedase como una dama del antiguo Japón , mientras tanto en los cielos

Rin: RIN ESTA MUY CONTENTA POR VER DE NUEVO A KAGOME USTED QUE DICE SEÑOR JAKEN

Jaken: EHH ESTE… .

En ese momento jaken estaba muy dudoso pero voltio para ver a su amo y claro sesshoumaru le arrojo otra de las tantas miraditas matadoras que simplemente tomo aire y …

Jaken : CLARO ESTOY FELIZ

Rin: AHH ME MUERO DE GANAS POR VER EL CASTILLO, SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU CUANTO FALTA QUE LLEGUEMOS

Sesshoumaru : FALTA POCO

Kagome al igual que hikaru salieron a recibir a sesshoumaru ,rin y Jaken en el patio central , cuando por fin estaban en suelo la primera en bajar de aquel dragón fue Rin

Rin: KAGOME ¡!!!!

Kagome: HOLA RIN

Ambas chicas se abrazaron mientras que jaken también bajaba del dragón y sesshoumaru las miraba

Hikaru: BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR SESSSHOUMARU SEÑOR JAKEN

Sesshoumaru: BUENAS NOCHES

Jaken: CON QUE TU ERES LA GUARDIANA DEL CASTILLO

Hikaru: ASI ES

Hikaru vio a sesshoumaru como seguía viendo con mucha curiosidad a kagome en especial por lo bonita que había quedado así que mejor decidió no hacer mal quinteto contando con los presentes

Hikaru: UHMM SEÑOR JAKEN , SEÑORITA RIN POR QUE NO VIENEN PARA QUE LES MUESTRE SUS APOCENTOS

Rin: EHH

Kagome: VE TE GUSTARA MUCHO COMO LO ARREGLAMOS

Rin: SEGURO

Jaken : BUENO ESTA BIEN

Y así los tres entraron al castillo dejando solos a kagome y a sesshoumaru , que por cierto este no dejaba de mirarla así que sesshoumaru se acerco a kagome y tomo su mano para entrar al castillo

Sesshoumaru: LUCES HERMOSA CON ESE KIMONO

Asi que mejor la abrazo ya que como siempre era de pocas palabras y si de muchas demostraciones

Kagome: QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS REGRESADO

"**enfrentamientos con la verdad " **

un mes había pasado kagome ya se había adaptado en el castillo ya no se aburría ya que Rin y hikaru estaban con ella y algunas veces acompañaba a sesshoumaru en sus recorridos por todos sus territorios

kagome: NECESITO BUSCAR LA FORMA PARA PURIFICAR LA PERLA

kagome estaba sumida en sus en sus pensamientos ya que no sabia como purificar la en ese momento se le ocurrió que lo mejor era ir ala pagoda donde todas las sacerdotisas iban a consultar escritos , además también pensó que no toda la vida iba ser protegida por sesshoumaru o hikaru , ella necesitaba refortalecerse mas

hikaru: KAGOME ¿?

Kagome: NECESITO SALIR

Hikaru : ADONDE

Kagome: IRE ALA PAGODA DE LAS SACERDOTIZAS DESCUIDA VUELVO PRONTO SI

Hikaru : PERO NO QUIERE QUE LA ACOMPAÑE

Kagome: NO ES MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES , YO NO QUIERO ARRIESGARTE , IRE CON RIN SI TE PARECE

Hikaru: COMO USTED DIGA

En ese momento kagome cambio de vestimentas y se pudo el traje de mangas rosas que la protegian de todo aunque con esas ropas tenia apariencia de sacerdotisa y tambien rin fue , asi que mejor se dispusieron a subierse en A-un pero no muy cerca de aquel lugar solo que las dejara a unos pocos kilómetros de aquella pagoda

Rin: OHHH ESTE LUGAR JAMAS LO EH CONOCIDO

Kagome: YO TAMPOCO PERO SEGÚN EL MAPA QUE ME DIBUJO HIKARU DEBEMOS CRUZAR UNA VEREDA

Rin: PERO NO CREE QUE HAYA MONSTRUOS POR AQUÍ

Kagome: NO LO SÉ PERO SI LOS HAY LOS DESTRUIRE CON MIS FLECHAS

Kagome y rin siguieron caminando cuando una presencia extraña se sentia a los alrededores

Kagome: RIN DETENTE

Rin: QUE PASA

Kagome: PONTE ATRÁS DE MI

En ese momento kagome preparo su arco cuando de la nada salio un monstruo que las atacaria ala primera

Monstruo: SACERDOTIZA MORIRAS POR METERTE A MIS TERRITORIOS

Kagome: ENSERIO PUES YO NO LO CREO

En ese momento dejo salir una gran ráfaga de energia cuando se dispuso a disparar al montruo y al instante lo destruyo

Rin: OHHH KAGOME ERES FUERTE

Kagome: AUN NO PODEMOS CANTAR VISTORIA AUN NO LO EH DESTRUIDO

Kagome voltio y disparo otra de sus flechas pero no sabria lo se espera para e se momento

Monstruo: Y SE SUPONE QUE CON TUS FECHAS ME MATARAS JAJAJAJA

En ese momento la flecha no le habia hecho nada y fue la gran sorpresa para kagome

Kagome: pensamientos ( QUEEE?? MI FLECHA NO LE HIZO NADA NO ES POSIBLE )

Kagome lo intento de nuevo pero ahora ya ni siquiera salia alguna energia purificadora de su cuerpo kagome no lo penso ni dos veces y tomo de la mano a rin para escapar de aquel monstruo

Rin: POR QUE NO LE HIZO DAÑO ALGUNO AL MONSTRUO CON TUS FLECHAS

Kagome: NO LO SÉ PERO CORRE YA CASI LLEGAMOS ALA PAGODA

Kagome seguia corriendo mientras que el monstruo le faltaba poco para que las alcanzara

Kagome: pensamienton ( PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ NECESITO INTENTARLO DE NUEVO O SI NO MORIREMOS)

En ese momento varios pergaminos salieron de un arbusto introduciendose en el cuerpo de monstruo

Monstruo: QUE PERGAMINOS NOOO ME ,… ME ES…TA PARALIZANDO

Kagome voltio junto con rin cuando por fin el monstruo se habia desvanecido , y dos niñas salieron de los arbustos con atuendos de sacerdotisas claro eran las aprendices de kikyo , miyu y yukari

Yukari : ESTA BIEN SEÑORITA

Kagome: MMM ¿?

Miyu : YUKARI SE PARECE A NUESTRA MAESTRA

Yukari : ES CIERTO

Ambas chicas s e quedaron anonadas al ver el parecido tremendo que tenia kagome , pues para esos tiempo a kagome ya le habia crecido mas el cabello y mas con las vestimentas que llevaba consigo hacia que tuviera mas o menos el perfilde kikyo

Kagome: GRACIAS CHICAS POR SALVARME

Rin: OHH SI GRACIAS

Yukari : DISCULPE PERO QUE HACE POR ESTOS LUGARES , SON MUY PELIGROSOS

Kagome: VINE POR QUE NECESITO ENCONTRAR LA PAGODA QUE HAY POR ESTOS RUMBOS

Miyu : OHH NOSOTRAS VAMOS PARA ESE MISMO LUGAR QUE LES PARECE SI NOS ACOMPAÑAN

Rin : QUE BIEN

Kagome: DISCULPEN POR NO PRESENTARME ME LLAMO KAGOME

Rin: AHH SI Y YO ME LLAMO RIN

YukarI :ESTAMOS COMPLACIDAS ME LLAMO YUKARI Y MI COMPAÑERA MIYU

Las cuatro chicas caminaron un poco mas pero como siempre otra desgracia las acogeria en ese sitio al ver como la pagoda habia sido encendiada

Kagome: NO ES POSIBLE

Miyu yukari : LA PAGODA NOOOOO

Rin: AL PARECER LA INCENDIARON HACE POCO

Kagome: SIENTO UNA PRECENSIA PERO

Kagome se acerco un poco mas para sentir la poca madera que quedaba cuando

Kagome: NO SE COMO DESCRIBIRLO NO HAY NINGUNA PRECENSIA MALIGNA

Yukari : AL PARECER ESTE NO ES UN FUEGO COMUN

Kagome; POR QUE LO DICES

Miyu : LA PAGODA NO SE PUEDE INCENDIAR TAN FACILMENTE EL QUE LO HAYA HECHO TENIA UNOS PODERES SORPRENDENTES

Kagome: ENTIENDO , RIN VAMONOS

Rin : SI

Kagome: FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLAR SERA MEJOR QUE ME VALLA

Yukari: CUIDENSE

Kagome y rin desaparecieron por los arbustos el encuentro fue muy rapido pero nuevamente despertaria nuevas dudas al ver como el poder de kagome de alguna forma habia sido bloqueado

Yukari : OYE MIYU POR QUE TE LE QUEDASTE VIENDO A ESA SEÑORITA

Miyu : NO LO SÉ ADEMAS QUE SE PARECE MUUCHO A NUESTRA MAESTRA , ELLA PODRIA DECIR QUE TAMBIEN ES SACERDOTIZA PERO AHORA QUIERO SENTIR SU PRECENSIA PERO YA NO PUEDO AL PARECER UN CAMPO DE ENERGIA NO ME LO PERMITIO

Yukari : SI LO SÉ ES MEJOR QUE VOLVAMOS DEBEMOS CONTARLE ESO ALA SUPERIORA NARU SOBRE LA PAGODA Y TERMINAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE NOS PUSO LA MAESTRA KIKYO

_¿?: LASTIMA GUARDIANA DE LA PERLA , JAJAJAJA_

Cuando kagome volvió al castillo de nuevo Rin y ella prometieron no contarle nada a sesshoumaru ya que se enojaría pero mas o menos le contaron a medias lo sucedido a hikaru la cual esta se sorprendió y así paso nuevamente algunas semanas

Kagome: UHMM

Hikaru: POR QUE TAN PENSATIVA

kagome: MMM… NO NADA

Hikaru: AL PARECER SEREMOS SOLO TRES

Kagome: SI SESHOUMARU COMO SIEMPRE SE VA A VER SUS TERRITORIOS

Hikaru: Y POR QUE NO FUE USTED

Kagome: ES QUE NO SE ME MAREO AL ESTAR MONTADA EN A-UN

Hikaru al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse feliz así que …

Hikaru: NO ME DIGA QUE USTED…

Kagome: YO QUE…

hikaru : ES QUE ESOS MAREOS Y AH PASADO UN MES DESDE SU LLEGADA ,

kagome: SE MAS CLARA

hikaru : BUENO … (tomo aire ) QUE USTED ESTE EMBARAZADA

kagome: EMBARAZADA UN HIJO DE SESSHOUMARU

en esos momentos hikaru estaba contenta tambien kagome pero no pudia evitar estar preocupada

hikaru : QUE ESO NO LA PONE FELIZ

kagome: CLARO EN DADO CASO SI FUERA CIERTO PERO SERIA UNA CARGA PARA SESSHOUMARU POR QUE NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO A NARAKU

kagome: (pensamientos) ADEMAS SESSHOUMARU ODIA ALOS HIBRIDOS Y YO NO PODRIA SOPORTAR ESO

hikaru : EL SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU SE PONDRA …

Kagome: NO NO TODAVIA NO HAY QUE ADELANTARNOS

Hikaru : ESTA BIEN PERO PROMETA QUE SE LO DIRA SI

Kagome: AJA

Ahora estaban a medio mes y kagome comenzaba a comportase muy raro algunas veces le daba asco la comida y otras tenia un tremendo antojo por todas las cosas dulces pero sesshoumaru todavía no comenzaba a sospechar hasta que …

hikaru : QUE TAL SI PREPARO PESCADO

Rin: SII QUE BIEN

kagome: UHMM NO LO SE YOO… NO TENGO HAMBRE

sesshoumaru : MMM ¿?

Sesshoumaru observo como kagome hacia gestos al ver la comida y claro tambien pudo persivir que le daba asco

kagome mejor se retiro del lugar donde estaban preparando el pescado por alguna razón no quería eso así que mejor se fue a su recamara y se recostó un poco hasta que llego sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: QUE TE SUCEDE HOY , NO QUISISTE COMER

Kagome: BUENO ES QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE ESO ES TODO

Sesshoumaru: TE HAZ COMPORTADO MUY RARA, PASA ALGO?

Sesshoumaru notaba algo rara a kagome hasta que …

Hikaru: SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU ¡!!!!

Sesshoumaru: QUE PASA

Hikaru: UNOS MONSTRUOS ESTAN ATACANDO

Kagome: EHHH

Sesshoumaru: QUEDATE AQUÍ NO SALGAS KAGOME

Kagome: PERO …

En esos momentos hikaru así como sesshoumaru salieron a combatir aquel monstruo que había dado con el paradero de la perla

¿?: DENME LA PERLA DE SHIKON ¡!!!

Seshoumaru: QUIEN ERES TU

¿?: ME LLAMO KASHA SEÑOR DE LA OBSCURIDAD JAJAJA

En ese momento kasha ataco sacando de su ocico varios cuervos claro que sesshoumaru no se dejaría

Sesshoumaru: QUE INFANTIL ERES

Jaken: DEJEME ESTO AMO BONITO

jaken con su bastón quemo aquellos cuervos que se proponían a entrar pero cuando directamente les llego el fuego eso no los detuvo en ese momento hikaru también le entro ala batalla

Hikaru: DIABLOS SON MUCHOS pensamientos (PERO QUIEN DESBLOQUEO EL CAMPO DE ENERGIA)

Sesshoumaru: KASHA ACASO CREEES QUE CON TUS CUERVOS CONSEGUIRAS TU OBJETIVO

sesshoumaru no espero mas así que saco a su espada toukiyin así que también comenzó atacar mientras que kagome veía por la puerta semi abierta junto con Rin

Kagome: ESOS CUERVOS SON DE LA OBSCURIDAD

Rin: QUE HAREMOS

Kagome: VEN ACOMPAÑAME IREMOS POR MI ARCO Y FLECHAS

ambas chicas fueron por el arco y las flechas cuando unos de los cuervos que estaban combatiendo hikaru y jaken se había escapado para adentrarse al castillo en ese momento una flecha por fin lo había destruido

Kagome: MALDITO CUERVO

Kagome: ESPERAME AQUÍ RIN SI

Rin : PERO QUE TAL SI LE SUCEDE LO MISMO QUE LA OTRA VEZ

Kagome : DESCUIDA SI ESTARE BIEN

Rin: CUIDESE MUCHO

kagome se al patio donde estaban combatiendo todos los demás kasha era muy rápido así que le tomaría tiempo a sesshoumaru de destruirlo

Hikaru: CRISTALES DE HIELO!!!!!!!

En ese momento una gran parvada de cuervos iban directamente a hikaru pero aun así con su poder que lograba congelar algunos de los cuervos otros habían esquivado perfectamente aquel poder

Kagome: HIKARU AGACHATE !!!!!

Hikaru : KAGOME

Hikaru le hizo caso a kagome cuando esta preparo su arco así como todos sus poderes sobrenaturales de aquella chica ; una Gran ráfaga de poder espiritual había salido de kagome arrasando con la gran mayoría de los cuervos de un solo flechazo mientras que hikaru estaba muy sorprendida de ver como de un solo golpe kagome había arrasado con los cuervos

Kagome :(pensamientos) QUE ME PASA POR QUE ME ESTOY MAREANDO

Kagome comenzó a tambalear cuando hikaru se puso de pie para agarrar a kagome

Hikaru: ESTA BIEN

Kagome: EHH MMM NO PASA NADA ES QUE ME MAREEE

Kasha : COMO PUDO UNA HUMANA DESTRUIR TODOS MIS CUERVOS

Sesshoumaru: NO TE DESCUIDES IMBESIL

Sesshoumaru arrojo su espada tokiyin pero kasha la evadió sin ningún problema

Sesshoumaru : MALDITO

Kasha: AHORA QUE ME DOY CUENTA POR QUE UNA HUMANA ESTA CONTIGO EHH SESUPONE QUE TIENES FAMA POR ODIARLOS SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru: ESE TEMA NO TE IMBUMBRE

Así que sesshoumaru arrogo su látigo de veneno dándole ahora si en el pecho de aquel monstruo causándole una gran herida eso permitió que sesshoumaru recuperase su espada toukiyin

Kagome: EHH SE ACERCAN MAS MONSTRUOS

Hikaru : VIENEN PARA ACA

Kagome: ESO NO LO PERMITIRE

Así que de nuevo se pudo en guardia y de varios flechazos destruía a varios monstruos mientras que también hikaru la ayudaba con sus poderes de hielo

Sesshoumaru : PARA MI TUS AYUDANTES SON UNA BASURA

Así que agito su espada para que sus poderes destruyeran a kasha así como algunos monstruos que quedaban

Jaken: ESO ES SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU

Hikaru: POR FIN HEMOS DESTRUIDO ALOS MOSNTRUOS

Kagome: QUE BUE ….

Asi que kagome se tapo la boca entro corriendo al castillo repentinamente al parecer ella tenia vomito

Hikaru : SEÑORA KAGOME

Sesshoumaru: QUE LE PASA A KAGOME HIKARU ¿?

Hikaru : MMM... NO LO SE ALA MEJOR LE HIZO DAÑO LA COMIDA

Sesshoumaru : COMO SI NI COMIO HOY , DIME LA VERDAD

Hikaru : MEJOR ESTE… VOY A REPARAR LOS DAÑOS (tono de nerviosismo)

Sesshoumaru no se habia tragado el cuento de hikaru asi que rodeo el castillo es decir camino por todo el jardin hasta donde daba el cuarto de ambos para hablar con kagome .; mientras que ella estaba sentada en el pasillo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas

Kagome: UHMM??

Sesshoumaru: ME PODRIAS DECIR QUE TE PASA

Sessshoumaru estaba de frente a kagome mientras que esta lo miraba hacia arriba , en verdad no sabia que decir aquel mariposeo no la dejaba en paz ademas el tenia que saber lo que le sucedia pero no sabia como decirselo

Kagome: PUES YO … NO SE COMO COMENZAR

Sesshoumaru: SIMPLEMENTE DI LO QUE TE PASA

Sesshoumaru se inco para estar ala altura de ella de pronto ella queria inventar una buena excusa por el momento , pero acaso podia acaso podia mentir a unos ojos color ambar la miraban solo a ella

Kagome: ES QUE YOO …

Sesshoumaru: ¿? ¿? ¿?

Kagome suspiro un como tomo aire y …

Kagome : ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Sesshoumaru repentinamente se puso de pie y se volteo dejando ala pobre de kagome con dudas asi que ella tambien se puso de pie para estar atrás de el

Kagome: ENTIENDO … TU NO LO QUIERES VERDAD

A kagome se le estaban nublando los ojos unas cuantras gotitas de aguas se disponian a salir cuando …

Sesshoumaru: INGENUA

Kagome: MMM?

Sesshoumaru se voltio para estar de frente hacia ella

Sesshoumaru : CLARO QUE SI LO QUIERO COMO PUEDES SUPONER ESO EHH SI DECIDI QUEDARME CONTIGO SIEMPRE , ES POR QUE TAMBIEN DESEO FORMAR UNA FAMILIA

Kagome estaba mas que sorprendida por la forma en que sesshoumaru se lo dijo el tambien lo deseaba al igual que ella asi que la abrazo y ella lo beso tiernamente en sus labios

"**El encuentro "**

ya habian pasado ahora 4 meses del embarazo de kagome por fin todos lo sabian el que se quedo boca abierta era jaken que no se la podia creer , mientras que kagome apenas su pancita hacia acto de presencia los ascos ya se habia ido por controlar las comidas pero lo que estaba ala orden del dia era los antojos

kagome: CARAY ESTE BEBE YA ESTA CRECIENDO

hikaru : AHH ME MUERO YA POR VERLO

rin: SI , YO YA QUIERO JUGAR CON EL

las tres chicas estaban en una de las salas del castillo

kagome: MMM … HIKARU EN CUANTOS MESES CREES QUE NAZCA

hikaru : PUES APENAS TIENES 4 MESES Y MEDIO YO CREO QUE NACERA ALOS 7 MESES

rin: POR QUE 7 MESES ¿?

Hikaru : POR SER UN HANYOU

Kagome: ENTIENDO , BUENO CREO QUE IRE A DESCANSAR

Kagome sentia mucho sueño asi que mejor se metio a su futon para descansar, en eso no pudo evitar pensar en inuyasha por ser tambien un hanyou acaso su hijo tambien seria asi como el ¿?

Ala mañana siguiente amenecio muy bien mientras en eso se dio cuenta que sesshoumaru la observaba

Kagome: BUENOS DIAS

Sesshoumaru: ERES MUY DORMILONA

Kagome: DIRAS SOMOS MUY DORMILONES (acariciando su pancita)

Sesshoumaru : BUENO ME VOY A VER LAS TIERRAS

Kagome: TE ACOMPAÑO

Sesshoumaru: NO CREES QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A NUESTRO HIJO

Kagome: MMM… NO CREO TODAVIA ES MUY PEQUEÑO

Sesshoumaru : ESTA BIEN COMO QUIERAS

Después del largo recorrido que hicieron no pudieron evitar contemplar el bello atardecer despues de ello se dirigieron a su castillo

Kagome: AHHH

Sesshoumaru: TE DIJE QUE TE IBAS A MAREAR

Kagome: DESCUIDA

Ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto ya era de noche pero kagome no se acomodaba y eso lo percibio con gran facilidad sesshoumaru , asi que se dispuso con kagome mejor descarsar afuera , era un clima templado que seguramente no le haria daño

Sesshoumaru se sento en una esquina del pasillo y kagome se puso en medio de sus piernas , asi que se acomodaron , kagome recargo su cabeza y acomodo bien la cobija para que ambos estuvieran bien tapaditos

Kagome: SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru : SI

Kagome; CREES QUE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SE PAREZCA A TI

Seshsoumaru se quedo callado y kagome prosiguió

Kagome: PUES AMI ME GUSTARIA MUCHOO

Sesshoumaru : SI PERO LO MEJOR SERIA QUE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SIGUIERA SU ESENCIA SIN COPIARLE A NADIE

Kagome : SI VERDAD , PERO AHH (bostezando) ME GUSTARIA QUE FUESE UNA LINDA NIÑA

En ese momento sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que kagome estaba bien dormida en sus brazos y claro la curiosidad lo rodeo por que nunca se digno a acariciar la pancita de kagome asi que no espero mas y cuando lo hizo tenia la ansidad de poderlo cargar verlo a quien se pareceria pero lo mejor para el fue rodearla con sus brazos y poderse dormir , un perfil hermoso ver a una pareja dormir ala luz de la luna

**Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire,  
pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real,  
tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
segura y junto a mi.  
Te soñé y estabas tan bella, tan mujer,  
pensé soñar pues no podía imaginar,  
que seria de mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor.**

**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad  
y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro.  
Desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida...  
y te soñé.**

**Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire,  
pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real,  
tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
segura y junto a mi.**

**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad  
y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro.  
Desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida...  
y te soñé.**

**_Estaba despierto y te soñé._**

**OHH ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOO MUUUCHO AHORA SI VIENE EL 5to CAP NUEEEVOOO!!!! AHORA PASEMOS ALA REVIEWW**

**Megek ohh que bueno que te gusto muucho almenos por ahora ya no te tengo en ascuas**

**Saiko Katsuka** **Creo que sesshomaru ahora es mas calido te aopyo pero tambien gracias por el cumplido bueno nos vemos**

**PREPAENSE YA PARA EL NUEVO CAPITULO FIUUU PORFIN YA LLEGUE BUENO NOS VEMOS AHH Y PORFIS REVIEEEEEWWWW**

**" el enemigo los esta asechando , inuyasha tendra que involucrarse aunque no lo quiera , kagome no tendra energias , Sesshoumaru tendra que lidiar con una situacion algo incomoda"**


End file.
